The Ballad of Ron & Hermione
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: This post-Hogwarts fanfic follows Hermione Granger as she begins life without Hogwarts and more importantly, with Ron. With lots of fluff, a bit of smut and a whole lot of Romione, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it :) - Chapter 23 is up now! :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Ballad of Ron & Hermione**

**By TheHalfBloodPrincess93**

That was it. The war was over. She had found her parents and given them back their memories. She had finished her N.E.W.T.s. Hermione's future could finally begin. Not just any future, her future with Ron. For months she had been focusing on finding her parents and studying and now, she could finally relax. She could let go of everything that had weighed down her brain in the past. She was living back at home with her parents in Henley. Her 20th birthday was approaching fast and Molly Weasley had insisted that she and her parents visit the Burrow for a celebration. As Hermione wasn't too fond on apparating with her parents, Arthur Weasley had kindly offered to pick them up in his muggle car. She couldn't contain her excitement. It wasn't the fact that she would be turning 20 within 24 hours. Or the fact that she was travelling to visit one of her favourite places in the entire world. She hadn't seen Ron since she had graduated from Hogwarts. Becoming Ron Weasley's girlfriend had changed Hermione in ways she never knew she could be changed. She could freely admit that she wasn't _always_ right. Her bossiness only really came into action when it was truly needed. She thought things through before she said them, making sure that her superior intelligence wouldn't greatly offend anyone. Being in a relationship with Ron had changed her for the better.

"Ron hasn't shut up about you all week", Arthur smirked in the rear view mirror. Hermione could feel herself blushing. The mention of Ron's excitement just added to her own.

"I think its safe to say Hermione hasn't been too quiet either", her father winked. She had been more worried about telling her father about her relationship more than anything. She had never really been in a relationship before. Even though she had had a very brief fling with Viktor Krum, she had never spoken to her parents about him. Ronald Weasley was the first boy Hermione had talked to her parents about. Sometimes she wondered whether they knew about her feelings for him before she even did. The long drive to the Burrow felt like hours to Hermione. She looked anxiously out of the window, eager to see something familiar to let her know they were almost there. All of a sudden the roof of the Burrow came into view and Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. As they drove closer Hermione could make out a tall figure standing outside of the Burrow. She knew instantly who it was. She'd know that lanky, six foot frame any where. The car finally stopped and Hermione unbuckled her belt as if it was about to explode. She swung open the car door, not even thinking about closing it and ran towards Ron as fast as her legs could take her. Upon reaching Ron she flung her arms around his neck frantically, not caring that her parents were mere seconds away. Ron wrapped is arms around her waist tightly and lifted her off of her feet slightly, just like he had done when they had shared their first kiss. She found his smell so comforting. Although it had begun to rain and the wind was deathly cold, Hermione could've stayed like that for hours. He gently let her feet meet the ground before looking deep into her eyes.

"Hey", he smiled sweetly.

"Hi", she grinned. Ron quickly noticed Hermione's parents and cleared his throat.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger", he smiled nervously.

"Nice to see you again, Ronald", Mr Granger smiled as he shook Ron's hand in a manly manner. Mrs Granger slowly approached him and greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Ron", She smiled. Molly rushed outside to greet her guests in a very excited manner.

"Ah, Hermione my dear!", she squeaked as she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Hermione always loved Molly's hugs, she found them just as comforting as Ron's. "20 tomorrow! I remember when you were just a little girl showing my boy how magic's done!", she smiled throwing her arms around her for another embrace. Molly finally let go of Hermione to go and greet her parents.

"Dan, Jean, its so lovely to see you both again", she smiled, offering a hug to Mrs Granger.

"Likewise", Mrs Granger smiled as she hugged back. Mr Granger gave Molly a light peck on the cheek and a smile before being ushered into the house. Hermione was instantly pleased to see Harry and Ginny sitting on the sofa. Harry immediately shot up out of his seat and rushed over to Hermione taking part in a tight hug.

"Its so good to see you", she smiled into his shoulder. Although Hermione had spent a lot of time with Ron during her breaks from Hogwarts, Harry had kept himself busy getting a job at the Ministry as an Auror which meant that she hadn't really seen him in months. Harry tightened the hug showing that he felt the same. Hermione released Harry to turn to Ginny and hug her in the same way she had just embraced Harry. The situation with Ginny being that they had both graduated together. Ron placed a caring hand on her shoulder as she turned to look at him. He began to place the strands of hair in front of her eyes behind her ear as he scanned her face. "I missed you so much", her voice broke, finding it hard to hold back the emotions she was feeling. She recalled back to a few months before when she had shot up out of her bed, fighting her breath, to her mother.

"Hermione, sweetheart, whatever's the matter?", her mother asked worryingly. Hermione broke down into her mothers arms. She had had the same nightmare once again. She was laying on the floor of Malfoy Manor. She could feel the breath of Bellatrix Lestrange hitting her face like a thousand knives. She felt her forearm burning as if she had set fire to it. She now knew how Harry had felt all those years whenever the scar on his forehead had pained him. She could hear faint whispers from a far. She knew instantly who it was.

"Ron", she had tried to scream. Back in reality she had clearly managed to call out his name now that her mother was sat by her bedside, cradling her in her arms. And now he was here. He was wiping her hair out of her eyes as he always did. She could smell that scent that she found so comforting. She finally felt safe. The last time she had stayed at the Burrow, Molly had finally given in and had agreed to let Hermione sleep in Ron's room, knowing that she could trust them. She knew what this meant. No more nightmares for at least the entire week. She knew they would be there for quite some time because Molly and Arthur loved introducing her parents into the magical world as much as they enjoyed learning about it. That first night back at the Burrow was bliss. The pair curled up on the sofa with Ginny, Harry and her parents and listened to Molly's stories about her time at Hogwarts and the things she used to get up to. The night grew old and Ron and Hermione made their way up to his bedroom. They weren't even tired. For what felt like hours they just laid there on his bed, sharing the odd snog and just enjoying being so close. Hermione's legs were entwined with Ron's as she rest her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat thudding against her ear and to Hermione, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Its midnight", Ron smiled looking down at his watch. "Happy birthday", he kissed her on the top of her head. Hermione smiled to herself at the sweet gesture. This was more than she could have asked for.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! As I've already written chapters 2, 3 and 4 I shall be uploading them shortly so keep an eye out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a good example as to why I have rated this story M... You have been warned...**

Hermione awoke the following morning to poached eggs on toast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice by her bedside. She sat up in bed as she began to come around and her eyes suddenly met Ron's, sitting on the end of the bed.

"You can cook?", she chuckled lightly.

"Well, I can poach eggs, and I'm an expert at burning bread", Ron grinned. Hermione turned towards her breakfast and examined the toast. He wasn't joking. He _was_ an expert at burning bread. In fact, he was _the king_ of burning bread. Needless to say, Hermione didn't care. The fact that Ronald Weasley had woken up before her just to make her breakfast in bed was more than she could have asked for. She ate every last bit of the food that had been made for her, even though the eggs were awfully gooey and the toast tasted like flat pieces of charcoal, the smile on Ron's face gave her the courage to eat the food.

"That was- Lovely", she lied. Ron raised his eyebrow at her before leaning in to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Happy birthday, Hermione", he smiled as he pulled away, his face still mere inches away from hers. Hermione felt hot. She had only ever felt hot like this once before. She drifted back to between the time that she had found her parents and was preparing to go back to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s. Things were becoming serious between her and Ron. Before, it had been the odd innocent snog or a random cuddle that lasted for the best part of an hour, but now it was something else. The pair had begun to explore each other. Countless times they had been laying on her bed in her home in Henley whilst her parents were working, kissing vigorously, she found her hands moving quick and helplessly up and down Ron's back whilst he had cupped her bum in the palm of his hand. One day it had become much more than an innocent fumble. They had been snogging as they had done many times before, her legs entwined with his whilst she fiercely caressed his hair. All of a sudden, Hermione felt him touch her in a place she had never been touched before. In a state of shock she immediately parted their lips and looked down to where Ron's hand was perfectly fitted against her breast. Unable to speak, she just stared. _Did she feel offended? Did she feel like a common tart? Was she angry? Did she enjoy it?_ She didn't know. Ron quickly withdrew his hand from her and gulped. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I- I don't know what came over me, I mean one minute we were snogging and um- the next- the next you were pulling my hair. Not in a painful kind of way!- it felt so bloody good, and- and it was just there, y'know?- I'm such an idiot", Ron stumbled over his words as he pulled away from her and dropped his head into his large hands. Hermione took a moment to think over what had just happened, only to realize that she wasn't angry. She wasn't offended and she definitely didn't dislike it. It was just a shock. An unexpected turn of events. She turned to face Ron as she lifted his head up out of his hands to look at her. The fear in Ron's eyes suddenly disappeared when he saw that she was, in fact, smiling at him as she caressed his cheeks gently with her thumbs.

"I was just shocked, that's all. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been pulling your hair like that. If its anyone's fault, its mine really", she admitted. Hermione took another moment to think about what had just happened. Ron Weasley had just put his hand on her breast, and she was happy about it. She felt a sudden urge that she had never felt before and shook her head in disbelief. Hermione Granger, star student, brainiac and all round good girl could not be thinking like this.

"Are you sure you're not mad?", Ron questioned nervously as he watched her deep in thought. Hermione was quickly snapped out of her crude thoughts to look at him. She knew they needed to be rational about this. She knew the day where she would feel these things would eventually arrive, she had read so many muggle magazines for teenage girls that spoke about these kinds of issues. And the fact that Ron had touched her where he had told Hermione that he was having those thoughts too.

"This is something we need to talk about really", she smiled bravely. Ron looked worried.

"Talk about what?".

"Sex". Ron was taken back by her bluntness. The tips of his ears suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "Honestly, Ron, this conversation was bound to come sooner or later", she continued. Although she showed that she was confident and brave on the outside, her insides were screaming. She felt like she was about to vomit. She had just told Ron that they should talk about sex. This was it. This was the issue that would freak him out so much that he'd have no choice but to run for the hills. Maybe it was just an innocent mistake.

"Okay", Ron's voice sounded higher than usual, the same way it would sound if he had seen a spider. Hermione didn't know where to go from there, she had honestly expected him to come up with some silly excuse that he needed to be somewhere else or that he had to help his mum de-gnome the garden. "We don't have to rush into anything you don't want to, y'know?", Ron broke the silence bravely. Inspired by his bravery, she took a deep breath.

"Well, I've um- been- I've been feeling things- _different_ things, a lately", she stumbled over her words. _'That didn't even make sense!'_, an angry voice in her head yelled at her. Remarkably, Ron seemed to have understood what she had been trying to tell him.

"Me too", he replied shyly. The pair returned to silence. Hermione honestly didn't know what to say next. She wanted to tell him what she wanted to do to him. She wanted him to know that she thought about him in that way. She wanted to tell him that she could quite happily let his hand snake down her trousers whilst she kissed his neck vigorously. She wanted to tell him that she had imagined the feel of him inside her. She just couldn't find the words to speak. Ron seemed to have read her mind as his hand slowly appeared on her thigh in a caring and gentle manner. "Just talk to me, Hermione", he smiled softly at her. Hermione took yet another deep breath before speaking.

"I want to- I mean I've thought about- I'm just a little- a little nervous I suppose", she continued to stumble over her words. Ron gave a light chuckle at her struggle to speak.

"I honestly thought that I'd be the one to st- st- stutter during a subject like this", he mimicked as she gave him a playful slap on the arm. The pair just looked at each other in silence for a moment before Hermione's urge had taken over her and she suddenly lunged herself at Ron, crashing her lips into his with such a force that for a moment, she was worried that she'd hurt him. The worry quickly vanished as she felt him smiling between kisses. Hermione suddenly pulled away for a moment to think rationally.

"Do you know the contraceptive charms?", She asked. Ron nodded eagerly before he grabbed his wand from the top of the small table that stood beside Hermione's bed and performed the charms. There was an excited silence between the pair as Ron returned to her side. He slowly caressed her face with the palm of his hand before getting rid of the stray strands of hair that covered her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?", he asked. Hermione gave a slow nod. It was the most sure she'd been about anything in her entire life, but she was still scared. The couple returned to their vigorous kisses that had taken place before. Hermione found her hands, once again, not knowing what to do with themselves as they explored Ron's back. Moving things further, she sat up and began to unbutton her shirt until reaching the last button and removing it as quickly as she could. Ron looked both terrified and inspired as he began to struggle getting his own shirt over his head. The last time Hermione had seen Ron bare like this was when he and Harry were quickly getting changed out of their wet shirts after escaping from the Ministry. She recalled even back then she couldn't help but lose concentration when his body came into view. Ron suddenly placed a hand on either side of her waist as he pulled her towards him. More clothes soon began to leave the equation as the pair rolled about the bed, getting completely lost in each other until they were both utterly bare. Hermione laid beneath the weight of Ron's body in just her matching pink lace bra and knickers. Ron sported his favourite Chudley Cannon boxer shorts that his mum had bought him for Christmas last year. This was it. There was so little fabric between the pair of them now that Hermione could feel _everything_. She felt quite embarrassed that she could feel him against her inner thigh. Ron noticed her discomfort and gestured for them to get under the covers. They retreated under the duvet as Hermione held Ron close to her. She began to fiddle with the clasp of her bra before removing it slowly and throwing it on to the floor beside them. She waited for Ron to stare at her bare chest but to her surprise, he didn't. In fact, he pulled her into his chest so that her breasts were completely hidden from view. He didn't care what she looked like underneath her clothes. Of course he didn't. This was the man that had been longing for her for so long. This was the man that felt guilty every single day because he couldn't get to her in her time of need at Malfoy Manor. He loved her, all of her. Hermione could see that now more than ever. Ron gulped before reaching down into the covers and fidgeting before his Chudley Cannon boxer shorts came into view and joined Hermione's bra on the floor. Following his bravery, Hermione's knickers soon joined the pile of the clothes that sprawled out across her bedroom floor. Ron began to prop himself up on top of her with his elbows. He took one last look in her eyes before kissing her softly. Softer than they had been kissing in the past hour. Hermione gave a weak smile before Ron's hand disappeared beneath the sheets. He was inside her. Hermione let out a shriek as he slowly moved into her. She felt a burning sensation down there like she had never felt before. Ron stopped in his tracks with a worried expression plastered across his face. "Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- I'll- I'll stop!", he told her looking completely mortified. Hermione managed to let out a weak giggle.

"Ron, its okay. Its supposed to hurt at first. Just- Just go slow okay?", she smiled. He let out a relieved sigh and gave a slight nod as he continued to move inside her. She began to relax as their bodies moved together in perfect sync. The burning sensation she had felt had begun to vanish and she found herself letting out little whimpers of enjoyment. On digging her finger nails in his back, Ron began to thrust into her, as hard and as fast as he could, allowing his head to drop down by her head. She could hear him panting and grunting as he continued to thrust in between her legs.

"Oh!- Merlin, I love you, Hermione!", he called out as he came to a slow, sudden stop, spilling into her. His head, nuzzled in the nape of her neck, she gave him a breathy kiss as she pulled his head up to look at her. She kissed him softly as she wiped the sweat-soaked strands of hair out his eyes.

"I love you too", she smiled. That had been the first and only time they had had sex. They had never really had enough privacy or time to do it again since. But she wanted to. She knew she did. But it could wait. Being with Ron on the morning of her 20th birthday with breakfast in bed was perfect. It could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione joined her parents, Harry and the Weasley clan in the lounge later that morning. George had apparated for a quick 'hello' and to drop off a birthday card for Hermione before returning to work at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. On opening the card from George, a loud foghorn sounded right in her face and left her stunned. George almost collapsed on floor in fits of laughter. Normally this would be the type of situation that made Hermione want to slap George repeatedly but a huge part of her felt so overjoyed to see him beginning to become himself again, and by the look of everyone else's faces in the room, she wasn't the only one.

"Thank you, George", she sighed heavily, shooting him an evil look.

"Not a problem", he winked, "Well I best be off, before she decides to hex me or something!", and with that, George disapparated.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart", Jean Granger smiled as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and placed a small box in her lap.

"Oh, mum, I told you not to bother", she blushed.

"Nonsense, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't get my daughter a present for her birthday?", her smile beamed as she gestured for Hermione to open the small box in her lap. Hermione sighed as she picked up the box and examined the beautiful way it had been wrapped. It was wrapped in shiny lilac wrapping paper with a small red bow neatly tied in the centre. She opened the box to find a gold necklace inside with a small heart shaped pendant, which had writing engraved on it. On the front it read _'Always here'_, she quickly examined the back of the pendant for anything more before saying her thank you's. The back of the pendant read _'~Mum & Dad'_. Hermione could feel herself welling up before she threw her arms around her parents and hugged them tight.

"Thank you", she whispered. On sitting down, Dan Granger had taken the necklace from the box and began to put it around Hermione's neck before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Oh how lovely", Molly Weasley's smile beamed from across the room. "Now I believe its our turn!", she squealed in delight, reaching down the side of her arm chair for a rather large box.

"Oh, Mrs Weasley, you didn't have to get me anything", Hermione blushed once again.

"On the contrary, sweetheart, and I've told you before, its Molly", she smiled, "Now, its not much but, well since you've been apart of our family for so many years, I thought it was time you had one too". _"Had one too?"_, Hermione thought to herself. Molly handed the box to her husband, Arthur, who then passed it to Hermione. She looked at Ron sat beside her before opening the box, her eyes clearly saying _'Did you know about this?'_. Ron simply shrugged and looked down at the box. Hermione slowly began to open the box laid on her lap and began to remove the paper that covered whatever was inside. Hermione pulled out what seemed to be a knitted, lilac jumper and held it out in front of her. Molly and Arthur sat across the room, eagerly gesturing for her to turn the jumper around. Hermione followed their orders and turned the jumper the other way around. The other side of the jumper had a huge, navy blue 'H' knitted into the centre. Hermione could feel herself beginning to well up again. She had her very own Weasley jumper. She shot out of her seat and ran over to Molly, taking her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Mrs Wea- Molly", her smiled beamed as she felt Molly's grip on her tighten.

"You're very welcome, dear", Molly smiled. Presents continued to be passed to Hermione throughout the remainder of the morning. Ginny had given her a pink and yellow, finger-knitted friendship bracelet that she also sported on her small pale wrist. Harry had bought her a muggle book called 'Pride and Prejudice', hoping she hadn't already read it and knowing she would like it. Bill Weasley and a very pregnant Fleur had stopped by to join the birthday festivities and to give Hermione a set of brand new parchment and a quill so she could write to her hearts content. Ron on the other hand hadn't given Hermione anything, not that she expected something. Instead he snaked his arm around her waist and whispered;

"You'll get my present later". Hermione smiled to herself as he kissed her on the cheek. Throughout the day and the fun that the Weasleys had planned, Hermione couldn't help but think about what Ron had planned. Everyone seemed to know about it but her, so she knew it couldn't be anything _too_ intimate.

"You're going to love Ron's present", Ginny teased. This made Hermione more eager to know what it was. After Harry and Ron had talked her into a quick, steady game of Quidditch, Hermione couldn't help herself.

"So, what's this big surprise?", she smiled to Ron. Ron wore a huge grin before he ran into the Burrow and appeared moments later with a box similar to one her parents had given her. Hermione took the box from him hesitantly before raising her eyebrow at him. Ron's grin was still plastered across his face as she carefully removed the lid from the little box. Inside was a gold key. She looked at it puzzled before taking it out of the box and holding it before her eyes. "What is this?", she finally spoke.

"Its a key", Ron stated proudly.

"Well I know that but, what is it _for_?", she continued.

"Its for our flat", Ron smiled, taking her hand.

**A/N: Sorry its short but I have to get us somewhere don't I? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"But we don't have a flat, Ron?". For the first time in Hermione Granger's life, she felt stupid. She was genuinely confused by the present Ron had just given her. She examined the key carefully, as if she were looking for the answer to all of her questions. Ron gently took her hand which held the key and held it tight in his own.

"Oh, but we do", he grinned. Hermione still felt confused. As well as shocked, stunned and amazed. Was all this really happening? She looked to her parents. Her mother smiled proudly with her fathers arm draped around her shoulders. Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's waited anxiously for her to say something. She desperately wanted to say something but her lips just wouldn't move.

"Say something, sweetheart", her mother smiled.

"I- I don't understand", she finally managed to speak. Ron shook his head as he let out a small chuckle.

"I want you to move in with me, Hermione. I want us to live together", he smiled softly. Hermione began to feel teary eyed. The key, the words Ron had just spoke, the whole day was just so overwhelming. All she could do was nod, eagerly, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Ron placed his palm against the side of her jaw and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then?", he chuckled. Hermione sniffed whilst continuing to nod her head in an excited manner. A grin began to stretch across her face as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes so she would be in perfect line with his face. "I love you, Hermione". She would never get tired of hearing those words, each time they were spoken she could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

"I love you too", she gave a watery smile. The pair kissed lovingly, not caring that they were being watched by their family and friends. She pulled away to look into Ron's eyes before nesting her chin perfectly on his shoulder. "Best birthday ever", she whispered into his ear. Ron's grip on her tightened as she spoke.

"Okay you two, now share some love with the rest of us!", Ginny smiled, rushing in to give Hermione a hug. Tight hugs and girlish squeals were exchanged as the couple made their way around the party guests. Hermione walked hand in hand with Ron towards her parents.

"Are you two okay with this?", she asked nervously.

"Of course we are, petal", her father smiled.

"Ron made quite the impression when he asked our permission", her mother intervened. Hermione shot Ron a surprised look. His cheeks began to glow a bright shade of red.

"When he asked your permission?", Hermione repeated. Her parents nodded in unison.

"Gave us quite a shock when he knocked on our bedroom door at 5:30 this morning", Dan Granger raised his eyebrow at Ron jokingly. Ron gave a nervous grin in return. Hermione suddenly realized that getting up early to make her breakfast in bed wasn't the only thing on Ron's mind.

"_I'm shocked_ you were able to string a sentence together at that time in a morning!", Hermione joked. Ron gave her a playful nudge in her side with his hip. "So what was said?", she grew curious. Her parents shared a look before looking back at there daughter.

"I think that's between Ron and your father and I, don't you?", her mother winked before kissing her on the forehead. Later that night, Hermione laid in bed with Ron, her head rested peacefully on his chest as she played with the key to _their_ flat.

"So, what _did_ you say to my parents?", she questioned. Ron let out a jokingly frustrated sigh.

"Well, I told them about the flat and about how I feel about you. That I'm ready to- to take the next step in our relationship and that I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make you happy", he kissed the top of her head as he caressed her bushy, brunette locks. Hermione smiled into his chest before looking up at him.

"You know, you're a real sweetheart when you want to be, Ronald Weasley", she smiled softly.

"Tell me something I don't know", he winked.

It had been a week since Hermione's birthday and since Ron had announced that he had gotten them a flat. Ron had recruited his father, Harry, Bill and George into helping decorate the flat before he brought Hermione to view it. He told her _"Everything has to be perfect"_. Ron had promised that Hermione could see the flat on Friday, and Friday arrived quickly. Hermione sat in the Burrow with her eyes firmly glued to the clock that hung on the wall. She began tapping her foot on the floor restlessly. Her fingers tapping on the side of the sofa she was sat on.

"Hermione", Ginny placed a caring hand on her lap, "Relax, they should be here any minute now". Ginny's kind words didn't phase her. She was filled with different kinds of emotions. Excitement, happiness, anxiousness, impatience, curiosity. She could hardly contain them. She flashed Ginny a smile before taking a deep breath and trying to relax. She knew absolutely nothing about the flat, all she knew it that's is was hers and Ron's to call their own. An unmistakable pop was suddenly heard from outside. He was here. Hermione shot up out of her seat and ran towards the door, swinging it open on Ron's arrival.

"I take it you're ready to go?", Ron grinned. Hermione replied with an even bigger grin before he took her hand in his and they apparated. They stood in the middle of what seemed to be a deserted London alley way that Hermione recognized all too well. This was near the very spot where Hermione had disguised herself as Mafalda Hopkirk and gave Reginald Cattermole a puking pastille all those years ago when she, Ron and Harry were attempting to break into the Ministry. Ron, with their hands still joined, began to lead her out of the alley and down the street towards a block of ordinary muggle flats. Ron let go of Hermione's hand to turn the knob of a small, navy blue door that stood before them and stepped inside. The pair only took a short walk down the cream coloured corridor before stopping at a shiny, black painted door that had "29C" imprinted on it. Ron took out his own key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping aside so Hermione could enter first. She wandered down a small hallway that had been painted lilac. _"My favourite colour"_, she smiled to herself. Upon reaching an ordinary brown door, she entered the living room, which was also the dining room. The walls, like the hallway, were painted lilac. By the window stood a very 'Weasley fashioned' old sofa that she instantly fell in love with. In the corner of the room, Hermione was shocked to see a muggle television set sitting close by to an enormous bookcase, already screaming for Hermione to move her books in right at that very second. She began to wander over to the other side of the room where a wooden table with two chairs and a cream table cloth stood. On the walls hung posters and pictures fitting Ron and Hermione's different personalities that created a lump in her throat. Ron had already hung up his Chudley Cannons poster by the window whilst Regattas at Argenteuil by Monet was beautifully hung by the bookcase. Along a wooden shelf that stood above the television there were numerous framed pictures of their family and friends. Some moving and some not. Hermione finally let Ron show her the kitchen before taking one last look around the living room in a fascinated manner, as if she'd never seen a muggle living room before. The kitchen was quite like any other kitchen she'd seen before. The surfaces had been newly fitted and the stove was brand new. After looking around the kitchen, Ron began to lead her to their bedroom. It was painted in the exact same blue her bedroom was at her parents house in Henley. In the corner of the room stood a large, old fashioned wooden wardrobe. In the middle of the room was a large bed, more than big enough for two, with a plain duck egg blue duvet and three purple throw pillows. The wall beside the bed held a small book shelf with a framed moving picture of herself and Ron on her 19th birthday. Ron twirled her around gracefully before she fell into his arms, the pair of them laughing. This was her favourite picture of her and Ron. "So, what do you think?", Ron questioned. Hermione turned to look at him and although she wanted to tell him how much she loved their little flat, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you choose a muggle flat?", she asked.

"I wanted you to feel at home", he smiled. Hermione laced her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, taking another glance around the room before looking back into his ocean blue eyes.

"Home is wherever you are, Ron", she smiled before kissing him full on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry I just have to say I love, love, LOVE this chapter, full of fluff just how I like it :3**


	5. Chapter 5

The following week, Ron and Hermione began to move their belongings into their flat. As far as Hermione was concerned, it couldn't happen quick enough. Her parents had brought the last box of her belongings to the flat and stayed behind to help her unpack.

"I never realized how many books you _actually_ owned, sweetheart", her father held a baffled expression on his face as he began to unpack books upon books from the box and placed them neatly on the bookcase in the living room. "All those summers you spent quietly in your room finally make sense, I didn't think you could read the same book over and over again", he chuckled. Hermione gave him a warm smile before rearranging some of the books her he had just put away in the bookcase. Dan Granger shook his head whilst he let out a small laugh. Hermione's mother entered the living room after finishing unpacking the last of the kitchen utensils.

"Well, seeing as its your last night at home, how about we do something? We could go out for a meal, perhaps?", her mother smiled.

"I'd like that very much", Hermione returned a smile.

"You can invite Ron along of course", her mothers grin broadened. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'd like to spend some time with just the two of you tonight, seeing as its my last night at home and all", Hermione repeated. Jean Granger gave a slight nod and proceeded to help her husband with the last box. 15 minutes later and all of Hermione's belongings had been successfully unpacked. She looked around her new home whilst letting out a loving sigh. Later that evening, Hermione and her parents had made reservations at their favourite restaurant. Hermione had ordered a light salad whilst her parents tucked into a steak dinner.

"So, does Ronald have all of his things unpacked?", her father asked as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and patted his stomach. Hermione nodded.

"Just about, he wanted to leave some of his things at the Burrow for his mum so she wouldn't miss him too much", she replied. Her mother awed.

"It must be strange for her and Arthur having the place all to themselves after all those years", she spoke. Hermione nodded once again.

"She says Ron and I _must_ visit on Sunday's for a roast dinner with the rest of the family", Hermione smiled as she finished the last of her salad. Dan Granger paid the bill and the family set off home for their last night together. All night long they played muggle board games such as Cluedo, Monopoly and Hermione's favourite, Scrabble. Her mother had dug out an old photo album and began to tell stories about Hermione when she was a baby. Before long, Hermione began to feel tired and bid her parents goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Big day tomorrow", her mother grinned. Hermione shared a grin before kissing her on the cheek and disappearing up stairs.

*****

_Bellatrix's breath hit her face like a thousand hot knives as she demanded answers from her._

"What else did you and your friends take from MY VAULT!", Bellatrix screamed.

"I didn't take anything!", Hermione pleaded, crying so hysterically that she could hardly breath. Bellatrix's eyes looked deep into Hermione's as if she was trying to look into her soul. She quickly broke all eye contact as she began to use the cruciatus curse. Hermione could feel the pain coursing through her entire body. Her petrified screams filled the entire Manor, praying they would reach Ron's ears. She wanted to scream his name more than anything, but she couldn't form the words to speak. The pain continued to course through her body, making sure every inch of her was trembling with affliction...

Hermione shot up out of bed, fighting for her breath. Beads of sweat left her forehead as she focused on getting her breath back.

"Hermione, sweetheart, you were shouting again. What on earth is the matter?", Hermione's worried mother sat by her side, holding her hand within her own tightly. Hermione stared at her mother for a moment, shear horror plastered across her face. After blinking a few times, Hermione let herself fall into her mothers arms, sobbing. "I wish there was something I could do to help, sweetheart", her mother said softly as she kissed the top of her head.

"Its- its alright. Come tomorrow, I wont- I wont be having any nightmares ever again", she struggled to speak. She found comfort in the words she had just spoken. She _knew_ the nightmares would stop, because from tomorrow onwards, she would be sharing a bed with Ron. The nightmares never happened when she was laying in Ron's arms. She knew she was safe. Jean Granger laid back on to her daughter's bed and gestured for her to lay down with her, suggesting that she wasn't going anywhere for the night. Hermione let herself fall into her mothers arms, feeling as if she were a toddler whilst her mother played with her hair. Both mother and daughter soon fell asleep, both feeling safe and at ease. The next morning arrived quickly and as Hermione shot out of bed and began to get ready, it was clear that she had forgotten the awful nightmare that had attacked her mind the night before. Her mother was already downstairs making breakfast whilst her father sat in his armchair reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning, sweetheart. Feeling better?", her mother smiled. Hermione nodded happily.

"What time are you going to the Burrow, love?", her father asked, peering over his newspaper.

"I told Ron I'd apparate at about 12:30", she answered, taking a seat at the dining table and helping herself to some toast.

"I bet you're excited?", her father grinned. She nodded eagerly, taking a bite out of her toast. Once Hermione had finished her breakfast she shot up the stairs like a bolt of lightning to gather her last minute essentials, ready to take to the flat. She grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush and placed them in a small plastic bag before tying it up neatly. Hermione took a moment to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She gave herself a huge toothy grin before whispering, _"This is it"_, to herself and returning downstairs. She looked at the clock that was hung above the television, realizing that she had 15 minutes to get ready and say her goodbye's.

"Now, promise you'll call if you ever need us?", her mother hugged her tight. Hermione nodded, returning the hug. Her mother sighed. "My baby girl, all grown up and leaving home", she gave Hermione a watery smile before taking her face in her hands and kissing her on the cheek. Hermione made her way towards her father, lacing her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

"Stay safe, sweetheart", her father whispered into her hair before kissing her on top of her head. Hermione nodded once more before giving a happy sigh.

"Well, here I go", she smiled, looking to her parents.

"We love you, sweetheart", her mother smiled.

"I love you, too", Hermione returned the smile. She wanted to cry. A small part of her felt sad that she was leaving home after all these years, but the sadness she felt was crushed by the waves of excitement she was feeling. With one last glance at her parents, Hermione apparated to the Burrow. Molly quickly rushed outside to greet her before anyone else could.

"Oh, hello, poppet", her smile beamed as she pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "Ron's been waiting for you all morning".

"I told him I'd be here for 12:30", Hermione replied.

"Yes, well, you know what he's like, that boy of mine", Molly chuckled. Ron suddenly appeared in the door way and just stared at her for a moment. He wore a warm smile as Hermione returned the stare with a toothy grin. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as she always did when she saw him. Ron pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Are you ready for this?", he smiled.

"More ready than I'll ever be", she grinned. The couple accompanied Molly back inside the Burrow to say their goodbye's before apparating to the flat. Molly grabbed hold of Ron and pulled him down to her height in a tight embrace.

"Now, you look after her, do you hear me, Ronald Weasley?", she told him. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Always", Ron smiled. Molly pulled him into her once more, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Don't hesitate to floo me or your father if you need anything, _both_ of you", she smiled through her tears.

"We will, mum", Ron smiled, looking to Hermione. The pair joined hands and with that, apparated to their new home. They stood in the middle of their living room and Ron lifted Hermione and spun her around. Hermione giggled like a little girl. Ron gently let her feet meet the floor as he shifted her hair out of her eyes. "Welcome home", he smiled before kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione could feel herself smiling. She was finally home.

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short! But as I've said before, I need to get us somewhere don't I? :) Also, I'm not exactly sure why I keep referring to Hermione's parents as Jean Granger and Dan Granger rather than just Jean and Dan, just doesn't feel right :L You'll have to bear with me for chapter six because I have to sort out moving to London and stuff but I will start it as soon as I can, just keep an eye out and thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a ****perfect**** example as to why I rated this story M. You have been warned! P.S Sorry its a rather short one xS**

Weeks passed and Ron and Hermione grew more and more settled in their new home day by day. Their little flat was just by the Ministry so neither of them would ever be too exhausted after work. Ron's Auror training had finally paid off and was now working as a fully-fledged Auror along side Harry whilst Hermione had begun working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. One sunny day, Hermione began her quiet walk home from the Ministry with more than just a quiet night teaching Ron how to use the remote control on her mind. Since the start of her relationship with Ron, Hermione had found herself thinking of doing more than just sleeping beside Ron in the bed that they shared. In fact, since their first and only time, it had become a constant thought. On more than one occasion she had found herself shaking her head vigorously, as if hoping the thoughts would somehow fall out of her ears. _"You're Hermione Granger! You shouldn't be thinking like that!"_, she would tell herself. Today, she had decided there was only one way to cut down the thoughts taking over taking over her mind, if not putting a stop to them all together. She had stopped at a few muggle shops and had purchased a film that muggles considered romantic, a Chinese take away and some pink lace lingerie. She knew Ron liked to see her in pink. On arriving home, she was delighted to find that Ron was still at work and began planning the night ahead. Later that afternoon, Ron returned home to the inviting smell of a Chinese take away. Ron had tried his first muggle take away a little over a week ago and had instantly taken a liking to it.

"Mmm, hello, love", he smiled, taking Hermione by the waist and kissing her on the cheek, inhaling her scent. "What's the occasion?".

"Does there have to be an occasion?", Hermione asked softly before letting her lips meet his. "Lets eat before tea gets cold. I bought a D.V.D for us to watch later".

"Remind me what a D- V- D- is again?", he asked as he sat down at the table and tucked into the food in front of him.

"Its a digital versatile disc. Muggles use them to watch films", she smiled, tucking into her own food.

"Ah, right, I remember now", Ron replied with a mouth full of rice. Hermione had grown quite familiar with his awful table manners over the years and had decided to let it slide. Just this once. After they had finished their tea, Ron had picked up the D.V.D case and began examining it. "Ti- Tanic. Isn't that the name of that boat you told me about?", he asked. Hermione blushed at the fact that he had, once again, reminded her that he did _actually_ listen to her random ramblings about both muggle and wizard history and nodded. "Can't be a very nice film if its about a boat crashing and killing a load of muggles", he chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its a love story", she told him. Ron raised his eyebrow at her. Still confused.

"What's so lovely about dying?", he joked. Hermione gave him a playful nudge in the ribs before taking the D.V.D and leading him over to the sofa. She began putting the disc into the D.V.D player her parents had given them and after ten minutes of explaining to Ron how the D.V.D menu worked, watched the film. Towards the end of the film, to Hermione's surprise, Ron had become transfixed.

_"Jack? There's a boat, Jack"_, the television sounded. Hermione looked at Ron, noticing his eyes looked rather glossy.

"Ronald? Are you crying?", she smirked.

"No.", he sniffed. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Its just so sad!", he exclaimed. Hermione put her arm around his broad shoulders and pulled his head towards her chest. "Why would she let got after saying 'I'll never let go'? Stupid woman.", he continued to ramble. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. The film had ended and Ron continued to rant about the moving picture they had just watched. "I still don't get it", he told her. "Why would you say 'I'll never let go' if you're _going_ to let go? Seriously. I'll never understand these muggle views on romance", he sighed. "You'd never let me sink after saying you'd never let go, would you?". Hermione shook her head and giggled.

"No, Ronald", she answered. The pair sat in silence for a moment, meeting each others gaze with a soft smile. "Lets go to bed", Hermione smiled before getting up and leading Ron to the bedroom that they shared. Ron jumped into the covers as Hermione began to slowly undress, revealing her new lingerie. Ron instantly noticed. She stood tall at the end of their bed, showing she was in no way about to get into her pyjamas. Ron raised his eyebrow at her.

"New underwear, love?", he asked. Hermione nodded softly and joined him beneath the covers before kissing him full and passionately on the mouth. Hermione could instantly feel his erection against her upper thigh and smiled. Ron pulled away to look at her. "So, there was an occasion then?", he smiled.

"There might have been", Hermione smirked, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger. Ron leaned in to kiss her again, returning to their passionate state. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and performed the contraceptive charms before beginning to wrestle with Ron's t-shirt to get it over his head and throwing it on the floor, feeling no need to worry about a mess until the following morning. She then began to trace her finger along the hem of his boxer shorts before deciding to become adventurous and disappeared beneath the covers. She freed his length and before thinking twice, took him in her mouth.

"Hermione? What're you- Oh!", Ron gasped, feeling her mouth move up and down his length. Using both hands to hold on to the sheets for dear life, he lifted his head up to look down at her. The length of Ron's manhood was always something that made Hermione nervous, but in an exciting, new way that left her stomach in knots. She continued to bob her head up and down, enjoying the taste of him and looking up to check for his reaction. His eyes were closed tightly as he made an 'O' shape with his mouth, no words forming from him as he grunted with pleasure. Smiling to herself, she continued to bob her head fast up and down his length. "Hermione!", he called out her name, "I need you- Now!", he cried in pleasure. Hermione removed her mouth from him and made her way back to the top of the bed, removing her new lingerie as she did so. Ron propped himself on top of her and without a second thought, began thrusting himself into her folds. Hermione cried out in delight. She watched as Ron's concentration on her caused him to continue to give loud grunts of pleasure. Hermione loved seeing this side of him, it was a whole new Ron for her and she found it exciting. She loved that he was the only one that could make her feel this way. With one final thrust, Ron spilled into her, calling her name one last time before collapsing by her side.

"Merlin", Hermione panted happily as she turned to face Ron. Ron smiled before kissing her full on the mouth as she ran her fingers across the beads of sweat that were leaving his forehead. "I love you", she pulled away. Ron caressed the side of her face with the palm of his hand.

"I love you too", he smiled. The pair soon fell asleep soundly in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thankyouu to everyone who has followed my story so far! I really appreciate it :3 I thought i'd mention as well that I'm trying not to focus on jobs too much in this story, mainly because I'm not very good at writing job story lines :L Also I wrote this chapter especially because its the amazing Rupert Grint's birthday today! So a big happy birthday to the Grint! :D And now on with the story ;)...**

Ron's birthday was fast approaching and Hermione had spent most of her time off work planning a surprise party at the Burrow with Molly and Ginny. The entire Weasley clan had been invited. Newly weds, George and Angelina would be arriving in the next few days along with Bill, Fleur, Percy and his wife Audrey. However, Hermione had arranged for Ron's older brother, Charlie to arrive on the day as part of the surprise. She could hardly contain her excitement and had trouble hiding it in front of Ron.

"You've been spending a lot of time with mum lately. Something I should know?", He asked one night as they sat at the table eating dinner.

"No.", Hermione's eyes widened, "She's just- just been giving me some- umm- cooking lessons", she lied.

"But your cooking's brilliant enough as it is, love", he smiled.

"There's always room for improvement, Ronald", she blushed at the compliment. The pair went to bed later that night and made love for what felt like the hundredth time since they first 'christened' their new bed, although, neither of them minded. Hermione laid in Ron's arms, laying her head against his naked chest as he played with her hair.

"I was thinking we could go out for a meal or something tomorrow, you know, for my birthday?", he told her. Her eyes widened as her gaze met his.

"Um- I don't know, love, I- um- I need to do some shopping and your parents will most likely want to see you", she struggled to lie. Ron raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure there isn't something I should know?", he asked. Hermione shook her head. Ron sighed. "Well, alright then. But as long as I get with some alone time with you at some point, I don't mind", he smiled, kissing her on the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders. Hermione smiled to herself as she began to drift off to sleep. The next day, Hermione had woken up long before Ron to begin to get everything ready for the day ahead. She flooed Molly as soon as she had gotten out of bed to make sure everything was in order for Ron's surprise, before beginning to make Ron his birthday breakfast in bed, as he had done for her the year before. She had made him some French toast and had poured some freshly squeezed apple juice into a glass and took in to their room on a tray as she eagerly waited for him to wake up. Ron's eyes suddenly began to flutter. He squinted his eyes at Hermione before taking a whiff of the food beside him and giving her a cheesy grin. "Mmm, good morning". Hermione smiled before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous", she smiled, pulling away as she brought the tray forward to him.

"Thanks, love. Well, this is definitely better than the eggs and toast I made you last year", he chuckled, tucking into his breakfast. Hermione began to get dressed and put on her coat. "Going somewhere?", he asked.

"I told you. I have to do some quick shopping. I won't be long", she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you", she smiled before leaving.

"I love you too!", he yelled back, as she made her way out of the flat. Hermione found a quiet place where she then apparated to the Burrow. Molly was already outside waiting for her along with Ginny and Harry.

"Does he know anything?", Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, at least I don't think he does. I have such an issue with lying to him, even if it is about his _own_ surprise party", she chuckled.

"Arthur's gone to pick up some party decorations from Diagon Alley. Charlie should be here for 3:00 and I've been baking Ron's cake all morning. I'd say everything should be ready for 2:30, how does that sound?", Molly said, trying to catch her breath.

"That's absolutely fine", Hermione smiled. "Harry, did you send out the invitations to Seamus, Dean, Neville and Lee?", she asked.

"All taken care of", Harry smiled. Hermione gave him a quick nod before turning to Ginny.

"I spoke to Luna this morning, she'll be here for 2:00", Ginny smiled.

"Excellent", Hermione sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you can keep Ron busy until 2:30, Hermione?", Ginny asked.

"I can definitely try", she chuckled lightly. Hermione looked down at the small watch on her wrist. "I better get going. I told Ron I'd gone shopping for a few things, he'll get suspicious if I go back empty handed", she gave the three of them one last smile before quickly apparating to Diagon Alley where she bumped straight into Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, hello, Hermione, dear", he smiled, "All ready for this afternoon?". Hermione nodded quickly.

"Sorry, Arthur, can't stop to chat. Have to pick up a few things and get back to Ron", she hurried past him. Arthur gave a warm smile and a friendly wave as Hermione sprinted down the street. She had no idea what to get. In the end, she had decided to go into Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick up some food for Pig and Crookshanks before apparating home. When she walked in the living room, she found Ron sitting in front of the television in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"You took your time", he smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and emptied her bag on the table. "Owl and cat food? We just got some the other day? Surely they don't need anymore. But then again, that bloody cat of yours has been piling on the pounds", he laughed. Hermione playfully swatted his arm.

"Is there a reason you're sitting half naked in the living room?", she raised her eyebrow at him. Ron smirked once more before taking her by the waist and pulling her towards him so she would end up straddling him. He began to kiss her passionately, pulling fiercely at her coat until it dropped from Hermione's shoulders and fell to the floor. "Oh", Hermione pulled away to speak. "I bumped into your dad whilst I was out. I told him we'd go to the Burrow at about 2:30". Ron sighed.

"Why can't they come here? Quite fancied a lazy day", he smiled softly, looking up at her. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him once again before bending down to kiss him. After an hour and a half of making love, Hermione found herself searching for her underwear down the back of the sofa. She looked at her watch to discover it was already 1:00pm. She quickly ran into their bedroom in just her underwear to get ready, Ron on the other hand, was quite happy to sprawl his legs out across the sofa with a thin piece of material covering his manhood. Hermione picked out her favourite red dress that she had wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding, remembering the look on Ron's face when he saw her in it for the first time. She stormed into the living room, throwing a smart shirt and some dark blue jeans at Ron.

"Get ready.", she told him.

"We've got ages yet, love", he replied, dismissing the clothes she had just thrown at him. Hermione rolled her eyes as she shook her head before deciding to let him get ready in his own time. She knew if she pushed him into getting ready that he would suspect something. Hermione went back into the bedroom and continued to get ready. Half an hour later, Hermione appeared back in the living room in her red dress and black heels. She wore red lipstick and just a little bit of mascara with some lilac eye shadow. Ron gasped at the sight of her. "Wow. You look beautiful, Hermione", he stood up to walk towards her, with only his jeans on and his belt unbuckled. "All this trouble just to see mum and dad?", he asked.

"I want to look nice for you on your birthday", she smiled before kissing him softly, making sure she didn't leave a red mark on his lips from her lipstick.

"I'll finish getting ready now then", he smiled, picking up his shirt and disappearing into the bedroom. As Hermione waited for him to get ready, she continued to stare at her watch. When Ron finally appeared, Hermione shot up off of the sofa. He had washed his flaming red hair so it had a bit of a shine to it, and he looked incredibly smart in his shirt and jeans. Hermione smiled at him softly. "Well I thought since you made the effort, I should too", he smiled. The pair held hands as they apparated to the Burrow. The Burrow seemed awfully quiet when they arrived. A confused Ron walked towards the house as Hermione followed, struggling to hide a huge grin. Ron opened the door and walked into the living room to find that it was full of people.

"Surprise!", they all shouted in unison. Ron's mouth dropped open and he began to chuckle.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!", Molly cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Ron hugged back as he smirked at Hermione over her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, son", Arthur gave him a manly hug. Ron continued to make his way around the guests before returning to Hermione.

"I knew you were up to something", Ron smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ron", she smiled back before kissing him softly.

"Thank you", he said. The next half an hour seemed to drag as Ron found himself and Hermione in a deep conversation with Neville about his new job as a Herbology professor at Hogwarts when the couple heard a familiar pop. Hermione knew instantly who it was. All of a sudden, Charlie Weasley walked into the living with a large ruck sack and a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Happy birthday, little brother", he smiled at Ron. Ron ran over to him, giving him a large manly hug in amazement at his presence.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?", he asked as he pulled away. Charlie nodded his head in Hermione's direction. Ron, once again, retuned to Hermione and took her hand in his. "You really are perfect, you know that?", he asked, gently massaging the back of her hand with his thumb. Hermione could feel herself blushing. "I love you so much", he told her, his eyes becoming glossy.

"I love you too", she chuckled.

"No, you don't understand", he said. Hermione became confused. Ron looked around at the people that were gathered in his family home before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to do this at a restaurant or something with just the two of us, but being here, with all our friends and family, I- I think I'm going to- to do it now", he began to stutter. Hermione was still confused before Ron did something all too familiar. Something Hermione had seen many of times before on muggle televisions. Something she had read a thousand times before in so many different books. Ron had gotten down on one knee in front of her.

**A/N: Hehe, thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger because I'm sneaky like that ;)**

**Also, i'm laying off the smut details for a little bit... Before this story turns into the wizarding version of 50 Shades of Grey xD**


	8. Chapter 8

The guests at the Burrow gasped in astonishment as they watched Ron get down on one knee in front of Hermione. Hermione reached for her mouth with her right hand as Ron took her left hand in his. She looked down at him with glossy eyes as he found the words to speak.

"I got a lot of great presents today, but the greatest present I could ever get is if you say yes to what I'm about to ask you", he smiled softly, using his free hand to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He let go of her left hand, which joined her right over her mouth, and opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. Hermione began to sob in amazement at the sight of the ring, her whole body trembling. "Hermione", Ron spoke softly. Hermione nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. "Hermione. Will you marry me?", he asked, his own eyes becoming glossy. Hermione sniffed as she nodded eagerly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes", she sniffed, letting her hands drop to meet Ron's, revealing a toothy grin. Ron took her left hand and carefully placed the ring on her ring finger. Their family and friends cheered and applauded them as Ron stood up to meet her gaze. She took his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his.

"I love you. So much", he said between kisses.

"I love you more", she gave a watery smile.

"Impossible", Ron smiled back. The pair continued to gaze in each others eyes, completely oblivious to the people around them.

"Get over here you!", Ginny yelled happily to Hermione, taking her hand to look at the ring. "Welcome to the club! And to the family for that matter!", she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. Harry made his way towards them, snaking his arms around Hermione's waist and giving her a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Hermione", he smiled into her shoulder.

"Thank you", she told him. Hermione let go to look happily into Harry's eyes before joining Ron with his parents.

"Come here, sweetheart!", Molly smiled proudly as she opened her arms to Hermione. "I couldn't wish for a better wife for my boy".

"Thank you", Hermione repeated.

"Congratulations", Arthur smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. Hermione smiled as she felt Ron's hand join her own, holding it tightly. As the night grew old, it was as if the guests had forgotten it was Ron's birthday and were more focused on the event that had occurred. Guests began to leave as the party settled down. Neville Longbottom was the last to say his goodbyes.

"See you soon, you two! And congratulations again", he smiled, before apparating home. Ron and Hermione waved goodbye before returning inside.

"Oh, what am I like? I forgot about your cake, Ron", Molly huffed.

"This is why I chose not to propose to you on my birthday", Harry told Ginny, laughing. Ginny replied with a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Don't worry about it, mum, I'm not that hungry to be honest", Ron told her. Hermione placed her hand on his forehead and stuck her tongue out in a concentrated manner. Ron looked confused.

"Are you feeling alright? Turning down food?", she began to smile. Ron shook his head and took her hand from his forehead.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.", he smirked. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before checking her watch for the time.

"Oh, we better be going too. I have work in the morning", she said. Ron and Hermione exchanged hugs with everyone before apparating home. The pair stood in the middle of their living room, just looking into each others eyes.

"So, what do you think? Mrs Weasley has a bit of a ring to it, doesn't it?", Ron smiled as he laced his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sounds a little weird, if I'm honest, considering that's what I've called your mum all these years", she smiled. "But I don't mind, Hermione Weasley sounds quite nice", she continued before kissing him softly.

"Yeah. Hermione Jean Weasley", Ron smiled. Hermione lead Ron into their bedroom where they made love before, once again, falling asleep happily in each others arms.

*****

It was exactly 2 months since Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged. It was also the morning of Harry and Ginny's wedding day. As Ginny's maid of honour, Hermione had joined Luna at the Burrow the night before whilst Ron had stayed with Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean at Grimmauld Place. Hermione, in a silk, ice blue dress, quietly knocked on Ginny's bedroom door before entering. Ginny sat in front of her mirror in a beautiful slim, white gown. Hermione gasped.

"Ginny, you look beautiful", she smiled. Ginny smiled back before looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Won't be long before this is you", she grinned. Hermione smiled to herself, closing the door behind her as she walked towards Ginny.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Honestly? Nervous. I haven't been this nervous since- Since I don't even know when!", Ginny exclaimed. Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"You'll be fine, Ginny. Everything's going to be fine", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny smiled at Hermione's reflection before turning to face her and hugging her tightly. There was another small knock at the door before Luna, wearing the same dress as Hermione, entered.

"Your mum says Harry and the boys will be here in 15 minutes", Luna smiled. Ginny took one last deep breath before Hermione took her hand and lead her downstairs with Luna. Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur and Angelina stood in the kitchen waiting when Ginny appeared.

"Oh, Ginny, dear, you look- You look absolutely beautiful", Molly gave a watery smile, taking Ginny's face in her hands and kissing her on the cheek.

"Looking good, little sister", George winked, giving her a thumbs up. Ginny walked towards Arthur, who's eyes appeared to be very glossy.

"You look breath taking, sweetheart", he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled softly at him. All of a sudden, Ron burst through the front door.

"Just thought I'd come and see the bride before she marries my best mate", he smiled. Ginny ran towards him in her small white heels and threw her arms around his neck. "Congratulations, Ginny. You look beautiful", he whispered. Ginny pulled away to let Ron return to Harry outside under the marquee. He gave Hermione a quick wink before running back outside.

"Ready, princess?", Arthur smiled, offering her his arm. Ginny nodded as she took her fathers arm. Molly, George, Angelina, Bill and Fleur followed Ron to their seats before Hermione and Luna began to lead Ginny outside. Hermione and Luna walked side by side down the isle, Hermione's eyes were locked on Ron's as she made her way towards him. On arriving at the alter, her gaze turned to Ginny as she walked nervously towards them with Arthur. Arthur gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and giving it to Harry. Harry's smile beamed as she joined him.

"You look beautiful", he whispered. As the vicar began to speak, Hermione began to think about her own wedding day and what it would be like. Before she knew it, Harry and Ginny had already exchanged vows and the vicar had pronounced them as husband and wife. Harry kissed Ginny passionately as all of the guests cheered. Hermione joined arms with Ron as they followed Harry and Ginny back down the isle. Later that afternoon, the newly weds and their guests sat down to enjoy a home cooked meal before Harry tapped his glass and stood up to make an announcement.

"Um, myself and Ginny have a very important announcement to make", he spoke. Ginny stood up to join him and took his hand in hers.

"We've known for a few weeks now but we wanted to wait until today to announce that- that I'm pregnant", Ginny smiled. Molly quickly rushed over to hug the happy couple as everyone applauded them. As everyone settled down, Harry and Ginny still stood at their table.

"We also want to take this opportunity to ask Ron and Hermione a very important question", Harry continued. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused as Harry and Ginny turned to face them.

"We'd like you both to be godparents", Ginny grinned. Hermione could feel herself welling up as Ron's jaw dropped.

"Well?", Harry smiled.

"Of course we will, Harry!", Hermione gave a watery smile before getting up to embrace the couple with Ron. The guests applauded once more.

"Wow. Thanks, mate", Ron smiled, still in utter shock. Ron and Hermione returned to their seats as they joined hand. Ron began to massage the top of Hermione's hand with his thumb as he smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"We'll be next", he whispered.

**A/N: Okay, so I realize I failed to mention that Harry and Ginny are engaged, but bear in mind, this story is called The Ballad of ****Ron and Hermione****, so even though Hinny will play a big part in most story lines, I'm focusing more on Romione :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry its rather short! Btw, I probably should have mentioned in the last chapter that I decided on James Sirius Potter being older than he originally is... I quite like the idea of him going to Hogwarts at around the same time as Teddy, Victoire and Fred II :) Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

***8 months later***

Time was moving fast for Hermione, after meeting Ginny's wishes and setting a date for her wedding after Ginny gives birth, she was feeling the pressure. Ginny was now 35 weeks pregnant, which left Hermione with only 8 weeks to finish organizing the wedding. Ron and Hermione had agreed on holding the ceremony at the Burrow, as all of the Weasley children had done. Hermione insisted on everything being perfect.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?", a tired Ron asked, appearing from their bedroom in nothing but his boxer shorts, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Hermione was sat up straight at the dining table, her hair in its usual bushy state, looking through piles upon piles of magazines.

"In a minute. Come and look at these colours.", she told him. Ron walked over to the dining table and squinted his eyes at the magazines. "Well?", Hermione asked.

"Well what? They look the same to me", he told her. Hermione let out an agitated sigh.

"No. _This_ one is cream", she said waving one of the magazines in his face. "And _this_ one, is magnolia.", she continued, waving yet another magazine in his face.

"And what are these for?", he asked, confused.

"Our wedding decorations, Ron", she sighed heavily, letting her head drop into her hands. Ron pulled out a chair and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter what colour the decorations are. They could be pink and blue with purple spots and it wouldn't matter!", he laughed. Hermione lifted her head up out of her hands and shot him an evil look.

"It _does_ matter, Ron! Everything _must_ be perfect", she told him. Ron took her hand in his and massaged the back of it gently with his thumb.

"But it will be perfect. As long as you become Mrs Weasley, that's all the perfection in the world to me", he smiled softly. Hermione desperately wanted to smile back at him, but he just didn't understand. Everything had to be perfect. This wasn't just any wedding day. She wasn't just marrying anyone. She was marrying Ron. The boy she'd been hopelessly in love with for years. She'd dreamed about this day long before she'd even met Ron and the fact that _he_ would be the one standing at the alter waiting for her made it all that more special. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away to look into his eyes. It was her favourite pass time, just gazing into the depths of Ron's eyes. Ron took his other hand and placed it gently against her cheek. "I know how important this is to you. But there's really no need to panic. It _will_ be perfect, Hermione. I promise", he smiled before kissing her on her forehead. And with that, Hermione left her magazines and joined Ron in bed. The following week, Hermione had begun to relax more about the wedding and had allowed herself to become excited rather than worried and stressed. She had accompanied Ginny to one of her birthing classes as Harry was unable to attend due to being called on a mission with Ron. Hermione kneeled down on a foam mat with her knees parted so that Ginny could lean back into her. They began going through breathing exercises and then tried a bit of yoga. The leader of the group then began to give some grotesque details about childbirth, this, Hermione was not so interested in and instead reached for a book to read inside her bag. After the class, Hermione and a heavily pregnant Ginny had decided to go for a bit of lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I hate going to those classes alone. The first and last time I was there alone, all the other mums just stared at me, as if I'd _murdered_ Harry or something!", Ginny laughed as she struggled to sit down at a table. Hermione smiled softly at her, letting out a little chuckle. After ordering their food, the girls decided to talk about wedding plans. "Not long now until I'll be able to fit in my bridesmaid dress again!", Ginny grinned happily. Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her Butterbeer. "Everything okay, Hermione?", Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes shot up over her glass to look at Ginny. She quickly swallowed the beverage.

"Yes. Yes, everything's fine", she smiled.

"You're not still worrying are you?", Ginny asked.

"No. Honestly, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about the whole thing to be honest", she said, looking down into her glass.

"Nervous? About what?", Ginny asked once more.

"Well, its not like you get married everyday, is it? Especially not to your childhood sweetheart", Hermione blushed. She had never referred to Ron as her 'childhood sweetheart' in her life. Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"But shouldn't that make the nerves less- Oh!", Ginny gasped.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?", Hermione panicked, rushing to her side.

"Just felt a sharp pain in my stomach is all, probably nothing", she attempted to smile before gasping in pain once again. All of a sudden, a splashing noise was heard hitting the floor. Hermione looked down at Ginny's dress. It was soaking wet.

"Ginny! I think you're waters just broke!", Hermione cried in worry.

"But- But I've got another 4 weeks yet! Its not time!", Ginny cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Harry's not here! I can't do this without him, Hermione. I can't!". At this point, the Leaky Cauldron staff had heard the commotion and had come to assist Ginny in everyway possible.

"Ginny, we need to get you to St. Mungo's! I'll get in touch with your mum and Harry, okay?", Hermione told her. Ginny nodded quickly as two barmaids helped her up. Hermione ran over to the fireplace to Floo Molly and Arthur. "Molly!", she cried.

"Hermione, dear? What on earth is the matter?", Molly asked, throwing a tea towel over her shoulder.

"Its Ginny. Her waters have just broke. We're in the Leaky Cauldron", she told her. Molly quickly ran to find Arthur and by the time Hermione had taken her head out of the fireplace, Molly and Arthur had already apparated.

"Its alright, sweetheart, I'm here", Molly rushed to Ginny's side. Hermione watched on close by, feeling utterly useless.

"Mum! I need Harry here! I need him here now!", Ginny screamed.

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to find a way to get Harry here", Molly told her. Ginny grunted loudly. "And fast!". The only thing Hermione could think to do was to go to the Ministry and fetch Harry herself. Without thinking, she ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and made her way to the Ministry. On arriving at the Ministry, she quickly ran to Harry's office on level two. She banged on the door as loudly as possible, the Auror's in their cubicles outside Harry's office became increasingly confused.

"Hermione?", a familiar voice came from behind her. Hermione span around to see Ron standing behind her with his eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?", he asked.

"You need to get Harry!", she yelled at him.

"Whoa. Calm down. What's wrong?", he asked, taking her by her upper arms gently.

"Ginny's having the baby!", she yelled once more. Ron's arms suddenly dropped as he joined her in banging on the door. The flush of a toilet was heard when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry, I was doing some- um- 'official ministry business'", Harry winked, nodded towards the toilet. "Now, do you want to tell me why you're trying to knock down my door?".

"Ginny's having the baby", they yelled in unison. Harry's eyes suddenly widened as he ran through the pair and down the corridor. Ron and Hermione eventually caught up with Harry and the trio made their way to St. Mungo's, where a very distressed Ginny was waiting.

"Harry!", Ginny yelled in relief. Molly was close by, dabbing Ginny's forehead with a cold compress.

"Its alright", Harry rushed over to her and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm here now". Molly, Ron and Hermione left Harry and Ginny to go and sit in a nearby waiting room. In the time it had taken Hermione to retrieve Harry, the whole Weasley family had taken refuge in the waiting room. George and, a now pregnant herself, Angelina sat on a sofa, looking through a magazine. Beside them, Bill and Fleur were cooing at their healthy baby girl, Victoire. Arthur Weasley paced around the room and Ron and Hermione took a seat next to Percy and Audrey. All they could do now was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this is like reeeeeeally short! I have major ideas for the next few chapters so I really wanted to get this one out of the way. As a way of apology I have included lots of fluff in this chapter for your enjoyment :D Hope i'm forgiven xS**

4 long hours passed and there was still no sign of a baby. Hermione had showed her face once or twice only to be screamed at by a fed up and very tired Ginny. Harry was on his fifteenth cup of coffee by the time 4 hours had turned into 5. He sat with Ron and Hermione in the hospital canteen.

"I'm not sure if I've ever told you this before but your sister can be really cruel sometimes", Harry spoke seriously.

"I could've told you that", Ron laughed. Hermione swatted his upper arm.

"She's in labour! Its not exactly a walk in the park", she told him as he rubbed his arm where she had slapped him.

"She told me this is all my fault and that I should be ashamed of myself", Harry continued. Hermione sighed as she took Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry. She doesn't mean it. She probably wont even remember saying it once this is over", she smiled. Harry smiled softly at her before Molly came running towards them.

"Harry! Its time", she grinned excitedly. Harry's eyes widened at Ron and Hermione.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!", Hermione grinned. Harry shot up out of his seat and followed Molly to Ginny's room. Ron and Hermione made their way back to the waiting room to wait for more news. A half hour later, Harry appeared slowly into the waiting room. Hermione, along with the Weasley's glared at him anxiously before he began to crack a smile as his eyes became glossy.

"Its a boy", he chuckled happily through his tears. Hermione shot up out of her seat and flung her arms around his neck. She pulled away to find her own eyes becoming glossy. She stepped aside so that Ron could embrace Harry. Ron returned to Hermione's side as the rest of the Weasley's congratulated the new father. Ron stood with a look of disbelief on his face. He had already been an uncle, but this was different. He wasn't just an uncle this time, he was a godfather. A godfather to his best friend's son. He couldn't be prouder. Hermione smiled softly at him before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Harry made his way through the crowd of Weasley's and walked towards them. "Do you want to meet your godson?", he grinned. The only response Ron and Hermione could give was a quick, happy nod before following Harry to Ginny's room. On entering the room, a very proud Molly Weasley was stood by Ginny's bed, arm in arm with Arthur. Ginny looked as if she hadn't slept in days, her hair almost as bushy as Hermione's. In her arms was a small, blue bundle. Hermione could just make out his brown tufty hair as he wriggled in his mothers arms. Ginny was glowing as she grinned at her guests.

"How are you feeling?", Hermione asked as she made her way towards Ginny.

"Wonderful", she sighed happily. Harry joined Ginny on the bed as he sat beside her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny", Ron's voice broke. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Would you like a cuddle?", Ginny asked Hermione as she gestured for her to hold the tiny bundle. Hermione sniffed as she nodded happily, taking the baby carefully from Ginny's arms. She looked down at him lovingly as Ron moved closer to look lovingly at him for himself. Aside from the brown hair and the spotless forehead, he looked exactly like Harry.

"Hey, little buddy", Ron smiled, looking down at his now snoozing nephew. Hermione gently passed him over to Ron after giving him a small peck on the top of his head.

"So, does he have a name?", Hermione asked the proud parents as Ron continued to coo at the little bundle in his arms. Harry and Ginny gazed into each others eyes for a moment before Ginny gave an approving smile and a slight nod.

"James.", Harry spoke. "James Sirius Potter".


	11. Chapter 11

Just a week after baby James had been taken home, Ron and Harry had been called out on a very serious Auror mission, which involved hunting down some copycat Death Eaters. Hermione always hated these missions. Although Ron had been on very few missions so far and the worst injury he had received was a black eye, she couldn't help but worry and panic. Ginny had asked Hermione if she minded staying at Grimmauld Place with her for the weekend, feeling nervous about her first real time alone with James. Hermione jumped at the chance. She hated staying in their little flat alone, wondering whether Ron would return home in one piece.

"I'm so glad you're here", Ginny greeted her looking stressed. Hermione could hear James testing out his lung strength in his cot.

"What's the matter?", Hermione asked, following Ginny towards James' cot.

"That's the thing. I don't know", Ginny huffed, pinching the skin between her eyebrows. "I've tried feeding him. I've tried winding him. I've tried changing his nappy!", she sighed, "I think he just doesn't like me".

"Don't be silly. You're his mother. Of course he likes you", Hermione told her. Ginny covered her face with her hands as Hermione bent down to pick up a still screaming James. She began to sing 'Hush Little Baby' softly, until James suddenly stopped crying and slowly began to close his eyes. Ginny slowly lifted her head up out of her hands.

"What was that?", she asked.

"What was what?", Hermione replied, smiling down at James.

"That. That song", Ginny spoke, looking utterly amazed.

"Oh, that. That was just a muggle lullaby my mum used to sing to me when I was little", Hermione smiled softly before carefully placing James back in his cot.

"You have _got_ to teach me that", Ginny chuckled. Hermione gave a weak smile. "Everything okay?", Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her.

"Just thinking about Ron is all", she spoke quietly.

"They'll be fine, Hermione. They always are", Ginny smiled softly, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. Hermione gave a grateful smile.

*****

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep that night. The nightmares she had once had that caused her to relive the horror she suffered at Malfoy Manor were but a distant memory, now that she had new nightmares to haunt her whenever she wasn't sleeping beside Ron. She had found herself in Ron's position at Malfoy Manor, but under a different turn of events and more grim than she ever would have imagined. Ron was being tortured before her very eyes. Curse after curse was thrown at him by masked figures who cackled at every wince. His screams of terror pierced Hermione's heart.

_"Hermione! Hermione. Help me. Please"_, he would beg. Tears streaming down his face. She tried to move. She wanted to run to him. But her whole body was paralyzed. All she could do was stand there. She shot up out of bed. Beads of sweat drenching her fringe. She caught her breath before throwing on her dressing gown and heading down stairs to make a cup of tea. She walked into the kitchen to find Ginny stood by the sink, rocking and shushing a restless James.

"How long have you been up, Ginny?", Hermione asked.

"About an hour and a half", she sighed, continuing to shush James.

"Oh, Ginny. I didn't hear him crying. _I_ would have gotten up with him if I had", Hermione said, a slight tone of guilt in her voice.

"Its okay. I know you would have. That's why I casted a silencing charm so he wouldn't wake you", Ginny looked down at her unhappy son. "I tried the lullaby, but he still wont settle down. I think he misses Harry". Hermione sighed as she joined Ginny's side, placing her hand softly on James' head.

"Well, it _is_ the longest he's been away from him", she sighed. "It'll be Harry having to deal with this when you go back to Quidditch practices". Ginny sighed heavily, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll take care of James", Hermione offered.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't invite you to stay so that you could be my babysitter. I know how you get when Ron's away. I wanted to take your mind off of it", Ginny sighed.

"And what a better way to take my mind off of things by looking after a screaming child", Hermione joked. "Come on, Ginny. You look exhausted". Ginny finally gave in and handed James over to Hermione before going back to bed. A half hour later, Hermione had managed to get James back to sleep before falling asleep herself. 5 long days passed and Ron still hadn't returned. Hermione grew increasingly worried. He had never been away this long before. Sharing her worry, Ginny had insisted that she stayed at Grimmauld Place for a few more nights. On the morning of day six, Hermione had woken up to a tapping sound on the window. She was delighted to find Pig perched outside of the window with a roll of parchment tied to his leg. Hermione shot up out of bed and rushed over to the window to let him in. She gently ruffled his feathers before taking the roll of parchment from his leg. She unrolled the parchment as quickly as possible only to find that the letter wasn't in Ron's handwriting as she had hoped.

**_Hermione.  
We ran into some trouble. Ron got hurt pretty badly. We're at St. Mungo's.  
Harry._**

Hermione's eyes widened as she let the parchment fall to the floor. Without a word to Ginny, she quickly got dressed and apparated to St. Mungo's. Her fears had been confirmed. She rushed down the corridor until she had a healer in her sight.

"Hello- um- excuse me- I'm looking for- I'm looking for Ron- Ronald Weasley", she spoke frantically. Before the healer had a chance to reply, Hermione heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione". Hermione spun around to find Harry, looking battered and bruised himself.

"Harry! Harry, where is he? I have to see him!", she told him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"The healers are checking him over at the moment", he told her.

"What happened, Harry?", she asked, her tears now becoming more apparent as they streamed down her face.

"We were- um- we were on to some of the copycats. It all happened so fast. They jumped us. I managed to disarm one of them but ended up being punched and kicked repeatedly. Ron was trying to help, but another copycat came out of nowhere and he was hit by the sectumsempra curse", Harry explained. Hermione gasped in horror as she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry put his arm around her as a healer made his way towards them.

"Are you here for Mr Weasley?", the healer asked.

"Yes", Hermione sniffed. "Yes, he's my fiancé".

"If you'd like to take a seat?", the healer gestured for them to sit down on some nearby chairs. Hermione and Harry sat down with the healer, her hand holding on to his for dear life. "Aside from some severe injuries to Ronald's right forearm and lower back, he is very lucky that the curse wasn't powerful enough to cause any serious or permanent damage". Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "We'd like to keep him in over night, just to keep an eye on him as he lost quite a bit of blood. I assume you live together?", he asked Hermione. She gave a quick nod. "He will be needing 24 hour care for the next few days. If this is something you can do, then he should be okay to go home tomorrow". Hermione continued to nod.

"Yes, of course. Can I see him?", she asked.

"I cant see why not", the healer smiled softly as he stood up and began to walk to Ron's room, followed by Hermione and Harry. "He's still asleep at the moment, but you're more than welcome to stay with him until he wakes up". Hermione followed the healer into Ron's room. Ron was laid flat on his back. He had a big purple bruise in the corner of his forehead. His eyelids were puffy and red. Hermione slowly walked towards the chair beside his bed and sat down, taking his hand carefully in her own. His forearm was wrapped in thick gauze.

"Oh, Ron", she began to sob. Harry joined her side and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, holding it tightly.

"I'll give you some privacy", the healer smiled softly before leaving the room.

"I better go and tell Ginny what's happened. Do you want me to get you anything?", Harry asked. Hermione only shook her head before Harry left. Hermione stayed with Ron all night. His parents had stopped by for an hour, followed by Ginny and Harry and then Bill and George. Hermione fell asleep later that night, resting her head on the edge of his bed with his hand still in hers.

*****

"Hermione". Hermione lifted her head up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the morning sunlight shining through the window. She looked up to see Ron, weakly smiling down at her.

"Oh, Ron", she cried, letting go of his hand for the first time since she had taken it the day before and softly taking his face in her hands to kiss him. She pulled away to scan his face, making sure she wasn't dreaming. "How are you feeling?", she sniffed as she sat back down, taking his hand back in her own.

"Sore", he chuckled. Hermione looked down at the floor. Ron took his hand from hers and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Hey. I'm okay", he smiled, gently massaging her chin with his thumb.

"Yes. This time", she spoke honestly. "I would never ask you to stop working as an Auror. I know how much you love it", she sighed. "I just worry about you so much. I don't want to become a widow before we're even married". She began to cry. Ron used all the strength he had to sit up and kiss her forehead.

"Come here", he gestured for her to get on the bed with him. Hermione crawled on to the bed and curled up beside him. "You wont be", he began to play with her hair.

"And how do you know that?", she looked up at him. "This time its a curse that, luckily, wasn't powerful enough to do any serious damage. But what about next time?", she asked. Ron sighed.

"Lets bring the wedding forward", he spoke suddenly.

"What?", Hermione's eyes widened at the sudden suggestion.

"Well, _if_ I die, I want to die being Hermione Granger's husband", he continued. "That _is_ what you're worried about?".

"I don't want you to die **at all**, Ronald", she told him.

"Then I wont", he smiled.

**A/N: A lot more Romione, as promised! Just wanted to say another quick thankyouu to every one who is reading and supporting my story! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day, Hermione, with the help of Harry and some healers, helped Ron get ready to go home. The healers had given him two large wooden crutches to help him walk for the next four days until he was able to walk on his. As soon as they had gotten home, Hermione had insisted that Ron go straight to bed. She had also taken it upon herself to move the television into the bedroom so he wouldn't get bored.

"Hermione, you really don't have to do all of this", Ron spoke as he watched Hermione lugging the television into their bedroom.

"So you're saying you're perfectly happy to sit in here _all_ day and read?", Hermione raised her eyebrow at him as she finished setting up the television.

"Good point", Ron chuckled as Hermione joined him on the bed. She laid her head on his chest softly as he put his arm around her. "Don't you have work today?", he asked.

"I have the next four days off", she smiled.

"Four days? Wow, that's generous", he replied.

"Well, the healers said that you need constant care for the next few days so, I booked it off", Hermione explained.

"You didn't have to do that, love", Ron sighed. Hermione reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Yes I did", she smiled before settling back down in his arms. The pair stayed like that throughout the night. The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Ron's side of the bed empty. She quickly shot up and rushed into the living room to find Ron sitting on the sofa in his dressing gown, with his crutches propped up against the wall, enjoying a mug of tea. "Ronald. Why didn't you wake me?", Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I only wanted a cup of tea", he smiled.

"Well, I could have done that for you", she sighed.

"Its fine. I did it, _didn't_ I?", he raised his eyebrow at her. Hermione sighed.

"Back to bed.", she told him, sternly. She walked towards him and began to help him get up before leading him back into the bedroom. Ron winced as he laid flat back on the bed. "Are you alright?", Hermione asked, worryingly.

"I wish you'd stop asking me that", Ron chuckled as he got himself into a comfy position. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just answer the question.", she told him.

"Hermione, I'm fine", he smiled as he laid his arm flat out across the bed, gesturing for her to join him. Hermione curled up by his side with her head nuzzled in the nape of his neck. They both let out a loving sigh. "I could get used to this", Ron smiled softly. Hermione didn't answer, she was lost in her own thoughts. "What're you thinking about?", Ron asked lovingly, watching her deep in thought.

"Just about what you said yesterday. About the wedding?", she told him.

"Oh, yeah? What about it?", he questioned further.

"Its just that", Hermione sighed, "the wedding's four weeks from now. So, how would we bring it forward?", she asked.

"Well, the healers said I'd be back on my feet within the next four days, right?". Hermione nodded. "Well, I was thinking next Thursday". Hermione looked up at him.

"But, Ron. That's _6_ days from now", her eyes widened.

"I know", he smiled.

"But that means I'd have to get in touch with the vicar, let your family know so they can prepare everything, tell all the guests-", she went on, not coming up for air before Ron cut her off.

"And we'll do all that. We can do this", he smiled. Hermione gave a defeated sigh before reaching up to kiss him full on the mouth.

"Okay", she smiled softly.

*****

The next day, Hermione awoke to the sound of her muggle alarm clock. She lazily reached for the off switch before realizing that the time was 10:00am and not 8:00am like she had set it to the night before. She sighed in frustration as she turned on her side expecting Ron to be there, sound asleep. His side of the bed was empty once again. She slowly got out of bed, putting on Ron's navy blue dressing gown and her slippers before making her way into the living room.

"Morning, sleepyhead", Ron smiled, tucking into a bowl of cereal on the sofa.

"I think we need a new alarm clock", she said, ignoring the fact that Ron had, once again, gotten up and made his own breakfast without waking her. "I set it to wake me up at 8:00am but it went off at 10:00am instead".

"Oh, yeah. That was me", Ron said casually, bringing the edge of the bowl to his lips and slurping the left over milk from his cereal.

"And _why_ did you do that?", she asked, raising her eyebrow at him and placing her hands on her hips. Ron stood up from the sofa and hobbled on one crutch into the kitchen to put his empty bowl in the sink. He returned to the sofa and patted the empty space beside him. Hermione walked over and sat down.

"So", he began, taking her hand in his, "this morning, I Floo'd mum to let her know that we changed the date of the wedding, along with every single guest on _this_ list", he waved a small note in front of her eyes. "Then I got in touch with my _best man_, who proved himself the best when he kindly agreed to meet with the vicar for me, who is perfectly fine with the date being brought forward", Ron smiled.

"Ron?", Hermione gave him a curious look. "Are we getting married next Thursday?".

"Yes, Hermione. We're getting married next Thursday", Ron grinned. Hermione gave the most girlish shriek she had ever given, throwing her arms around Ron's neck, completely forgetting about his injuries. Ron didn't care though. The smile on her face was enough to ease the pain.

"We're getting married", she sighed happily, resting her chin on his shoulder. Ron's grip on her tightened at her words.

*****

Hermione spent the next three days helping Ron get back on his feet before the wedding. On the Tuesday, she had arranged to meet with her mum, bridesmaids and Molly to go dress shopping in muggle London, but she was already having second thoughts about leaving Ron on his own for the very first time since he came home from St. Mungo's.

"Just go, love! I'll be okay!", Ron chuckled as he tried to usher her out of the front door.

"But what if something happens and I'm not here?", she fought back. Ron stopped to look at her gone out.

"Hermione, I don't even need my _crutches_ anymore. Go", he smiled softly before giving her a passionate kiss. Hermione sighed before looking into his eyes one last time.

"I love you", she smiled before giving him one last kiss.

"I love you too", he smiled back before letting her go.

"Promise you'll send Pig if anything happens!", she yelled on her way out. Ron only chuckled before shutting the door and returning inside. Hermione met her mum, Ginny, Luna and Molly by the fountains in Trafalgar Square.

"Finally! We thought you were never going to show up!", Ginny laughed as she hugged her. Ginny pulled away to let Jean Granger hug her daughter.

"Hello, love", her mother smiled. Hermione smile softly at her before walking over to hug Molly and Luna.

"I'm really sorry about bringing the date forward on such short notice", Hermione apologized.

"Don't be silly!", Molly Weasley grinned, "It wasn't happening quick enough as far as I'm concerned". Hermione chuckled lightly before they began to make their way to the dress shop. The girls stopped outside an ordinary muggle dress shop. Molly, Ginny and Luna stood looking at the shop in amazement, admiring the wedding dresses in the window. Jean Granger, on the other hand, had carried on walking.

"Mum? Where are you going?", Hermione called after her.

"Follow me and you'll see", her mother called back. A confused Hermione, Molly, Ginny and Luna followed Jean Granger until she came to a sudden stop in front of the most magical dress shop any of the girls had ever seen. Hermione gasped.

"What is it, Hermione?", Luna asked.

"I used to take Hermione down here for afternoon strolls when she was a little girl. This was her favourite shop", Jean explained as she smiled softly at Hermione. "She used to call it 'the princess shop' and said that one day she'd be able to get her very own princess dress". Jean Granger began to stroke Hermione's wild locks softly.

"But, mum, I can't afford a dress from here", Hermione told her.

"Maybe not. But your father and I can", her mother smiled. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, no, mum- I- I cant expect you and dad to do that", Hermione stuttered.

"I know, but we want to. I want my little girl to finally get her princess dress", Jean told her, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, mum", Hermione wept happily, throwing her arms around her mother. After mother and daughter had shared their special moment, the girls made their way into the shop. It wasn't long before Hermione had picked out the dress of her dreams and went to try it on. Hermione stepped out of the changing rooms in the most beautiful gown. It fitted her upper body perfectly and left her tiny frame at her hips, just reaching the floor. The bust had red netting with stitched in flower patterns laced around it and draped down the side of the dress. Her veil was just as long as her dress, held to her head with the most beautiful, daintiest of tiaras. The girls gasped at the sight of her.

"Hermione, sweetheart", her mother gasped through tears, "You look absolutely beautiful". Hermione smiled softly before turning to look at herself in the mirror whilst a shop assistant began to smooth out the dress. Hermione looked herself deep in the eyes as she wondered what Ron would think if he could see her now.

"My boy is a very, _very_ lucky man", Molly sniffed happily.

**A/N: I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Full of fluff just how I like it :) Keep an eye out because chapter 13 will be Ron and Hermione's wedding day! Thankyouu so much for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the night before Ron and Hermione's wedding day and Ron's best man, Harry, had organized small muggle stag do for himself, Ron and Neville to enjoy and would be staying at the Burrow. Hermione had opted for a quiet night in with her bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna and a bottle of muggle wine, although Ginny had tried her very hardest to persuade her into having some form of hen party, a bottle of wine was the best she could get.

"So, where's James tonight if Harry's taken Ron on some wild night out?", Luna asked Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened at the end of her query.

"He's at the Burrow with mum and dad", Ginny smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

"Is it a very good idea to have him sleeping in the same house as a drunken daddy and uncle Ron?", Hermione laughed recalling the most recent time she had seen Harry drunk. _'James is amazing, you know? I'm going to give him the biggest cuddle ever when I get home'_, a drunken Harry's voice echoed in her mind.

"Don't worry. Mum will have put up some silencing charms in James' room and will probably hex Harry if he tries to disturb him", Ginny grinned. The girls laughed together before sighing in unison.

"So, are you excited about becoming Mrs Weasley tomorrow, Hermione?", Luna grinned.

"More than you could ever imagine", Hermione returned the grin. Her grin soon softened as she found herself lost deep in thought once again.

"Could've fooled me", Ginny raised her eyebrow. "What's bothering you, Hermione?". Hermione gave a heavy sigh before looking at Ginny and Luna.

"I'm just scared, that's all", she admitted.

"Of what?", Ginny asked. Hermione sighed once again.

"Its silly really", she began, "I'm scared that he'll leave me".

"Why on earth would he leave you?", Luna jumped in. Hermione gulped, gazing into the bottom of her wine glass.

"He's done it before, hasn't he? Left me. He left me _and_ Harry when we needed him. When _I_ needed him. Who's to say he wont do it again?", Hermione asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Ginny shuffled up to her side, placing her hand on her lap.

"He didn't know what he wanted back then. He was wearing that stupid locket all the time. He loves you, Hermione. You know I'll join any good conversation about my brother being an idiot, but when it comes to you and how he feels, he's the brainiest person I know", Ginny smiled. "He was just a boy back then. He's a man now. And you helped him get there". Hermione placed her hand on top of Ginny's and squeezed it slightly, smiling softly at her. Some time later, Luna had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst Ginny had claimed Ron's side of the bed. Hermione, still awake, had taken a piece of parchment and a quill from the set Bill and Fleur had given her for her birthday and began to write.

_**Promise you'll stay.  
H. xoxo**_

She wrote neatly before rolling up the parchment, tying it to Pig's leg and sending him on his way. 10 short minutes later, Pig returned with a new roll of parchment. Hermione began to unroll it.

_**Always.  
R. xxxx**_

It read.

*****

"Hermione! Wake up!", Ginny squealed, taking a sleeping Hermione by the shoulders and shaking her. Hermione slowly began to open her eyes. Normally, she would've scolded Ginny for waking her up in such a manner, but instead, she just grinned.

"What time is it?", she asked.

"9:30am", Ginny smiled. Hermione jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to take a shower and get herself ready. She appeared moments later in her dressing gown and her hair wrapped up in a towel to find her mother had arrived and was already helping Luna with her hair.

"Morning, sweetheart", her mother smiled as she began pinning Luna's hair up in loose ringlets. Hermione smiled softly.

"Morning", she replied. Once Jean had finished with Luna's hair, she walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Now. What am I doing with your hair?", she smiled.

"Tame it!", Hermione chuckled. She sat down at the dining table as her mother scraped her wild bushy locks back into a neat bun whilst Ginny and Luna made a start on their make-up. Ginny and Luna had disappeared and returned in their bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were duck egg blue and made of silk. They reached down just brushing the floor and were a slim fit. Hermione gasped in awe at the sight of them. "You two look beautiful", she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you will when you get dressed", Luna grinned as she straightened out the straps on her dress. Hermione stood up and made her way into her bedroom, followed by her mother, to get into her dress. She appeared moments later in the same gorgeous gown she had worn just two days before. Jean, Luna and Ginny just stared at her for a moment.

"Well? How do I look?", Hermione grinned. Before anyone could answer, the sound of the front door opening was heard and Dan Granger walked casually into the living room, stopping in his tracks at the sight of his daughter.

"Sweetheart. You look- You look so-", he struggled to speak as his eyes became glossy.

"Thanks, dad", Hermione blushed happily.

"So", Dan sniffed, "Are we ready to go?". Hermione nodded happily as she followed her father out to the car along with Ginny, Luna and her mother.

*****

On arriving behind the Burrow, as instructed by Molly Weasley so they wouldn't be seen, Dan Granger helped Hermione get out of the car, careful not to ruin her dress.

"Hermione! You look absolutely stunning, poppet", Molly exclaimed as she rushed out to greet them. "Now, you're a bit early so why don't you, Ginny and Luna go up to Ron's old room and relax?", she smiled. Hermione nodded happily before making her way into the Burrow.

"I'm going to go and check on James", Ginny smiled before going to find Harry. Luna smiled softly at Hermione.

"I better go and wait for Rolf", she spoke. "You probably want some time alone I should imagine", Luna smiled before leaving through the front door. Hermione made her way up to Ron's old bedroom and just wandered around it for a moment, admiring Ron's childhood possessions before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", she called. The door opened to reveal Harry, stood tall in his dress robes, they were similar to the ones he had worn at the Yule Ball all those years ago.

"Wow, Hermione. You look incredible", he smiled, looking up and down at her dress.

"Thank you. How's Ron? Not hungover I hope", she chuckled.

"Honestly? You'd think he'd be a nervous wreck but he's having trouble containing his excitement", Harry chuckled.

"That makes a change", Hermione laughed nervously. Harry sighed.

"I've been hoping for this day since our second year", he admitted. Hermione shot him a surprised look.

"All this time? Really?", she asked. Harry nodded.

"I can still see the look on his little face when we came to visit you in the hospital wing. When you were petrified.", he explained. "He never actually admitted he had a thing for you. He told me you had nice skin once", they laughed, "But it was always obvious". Hermione smiled softly as she looked down. Harry walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Harry", she whispered.

"Harry!", Molly called from downstairs.

"That's my cue", he chuckled before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and leaving. Hermione sighed happily.

"You ready?", Ginny popped her head around the door.

"More ready than I'll ever be", she grinned, following Ginny downstairs. Molly, Arthur and her mother had already taken their seats outside. Ginny, Luna and Dan Granger were the only ones left waiting. Hermione looped her arm in her father's before they began to follow Ginny and Luna outside. A harp had been enchanted to play by itself as Hermione made her way down the aisle. The ceremony was full of guests. Old school friends, professors, colleagues. Even Draco Malfoy had attended with his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass. The guests awed and gasped as Hermione waltzed past. As she drew closer to the altar, Ron turned around to look at her. He wore similar black dress robes to Harry, who stood proudly beside him. Hermione grinned at Ron, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Ginny and Luna took their places opposite Ron and Harry as Hermione turned to face her father.

"I love you, princess", he smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too", Hermione smiled. She let go of his hand and he joined her mother on the front row. Hermione stood in front of Ron, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Before the vicar could speak, Ron stopped him.

"Just a second", Ron spoke. He took the tiara and veil from Hermione's head and handed it to Harry before taking the elastic band that was keeping her bun so neat, releasing her brunette locks. He took the tiara and veil back from Harry and placed it neatly back on Hermione's head. "There. Just how I like it", he smiled. Hermione blushed. The vicar began to proceed with the blessings. Hermione barely heard a word, she was too busy gazing into Ron's eyes.

"Now, I believe Ronald and Hermione have prepared their own vows?", the vicar spoke. The pair nodded before Hermione took a deep breath, holding Ron's hands in hers, she could feel his palms becoming sweaty.

"Ron", she began, "If someone had told me 9 years ago that I'd be stood here today, with you, I'd assume they were insane!", she chuckled nervously. "I could stand here all day and list a number of reasons why I love you but words just aren't enough. I love you so much, Ronald. From the moment I met you on the Hogwarts Express, to the day when we're old and nearing death, I will always be yours. I love you", she began to weep. Ron placed the palm of his hand against her cheek and smiled softly as he cleared his throat.

"I know normal wedding vows start off with how you felt when you first met and end with how you feel now, but you know me well enough to know that I'm far from normal", Ron grinned. "In fact, you know me better than I know myself. Hermione. You're my world. My life revolves around you. I don't need a silly piece of parchment or a ring to show how much I love you, but standing here today in front of all of our loved ones, I give myself to you. There are _a lot_ of stupid things I've done and said and I regret them every single day". Hermione looked down, knowing he was referring to the time he left her when they were on the run, in particular. "But I promise, I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. I will spend everyday of our lives together making you happy in every way possible, protecting you from any bad that may come our way and giving you all the love I have in my heart. Its always been you". Hermione had begun to sob uncontrollably at his final words. "I love you, Hermione", Ron's voice began to break. Hermione took his hand in hers and gently began to massage the back of it with her thumb.

"Now, do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live?", the vicar asked.

"Do you even have to ask?", Ron gave a watery smile. The guests chuckled lightly as Ron took Hermione's wedding ring from Harry and placed it on her finger. Hermione could feel her heart flutter in her chest as she felt the small gold band glide over her finger.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live?".

"I do", Hermione sniffed happily, taking Ron's wedding ring from Ginny and placing it on his finger.

"Its gives me the greatest pleasure to pronounce you as husband and wife. Ronald? You know what to do", the vicar winked. Ron placed his hands softly on Hermione's waist, bringing her closer as she cupped his face in her hands. Their lips crashed together as George set off some fireworks he had hidden behind the altar that exploded in the sky in the shape of hearts. A wave of cheers and applause sounded from their guests. Hermione continued to kiss Ron in such a passionate manner, not caring how many people had their eyes on them and the jokes they would receive from George about it later. He was hers. All hers for their friends and family to see.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Weasley!", the vicar exclaimed.

**A/N: LOVE this chapter! Lots 'n' lots of fluff! :3 don't hate on me too much for the way I've written the vicars dialogue... Not so good with stuff like that xS Hope you enjoyed it and thankyouu for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WARNING!: Mature content. You have been warned ;)**

Ron and Hermione, along with their guests, made their way back into the newly made up marquee for the reception. Unlike Harry and Ginny's wedding, Ron and Hermione had decided on having an open buffet, rather than a meal, so everyone could help themselves when they pleased. Hermione's hand was glued to Ron's as guests upon guests continued to congratulate them.

"I'm so happy for the pair o' yeh!", Hagrid exclaimed happily, dabbing away a few stray tears with a large dirty handkerchief.

"Thank you, Hagrid", Ron smiled softly, watching Hermione blush. It all felt like one big perfect dream.

"Ron, Hermione, its time for your first dance", Ginny smiled. Ron lead Hermione out on to the dance floor, the guests around them parted like the red sea as the lights dimmed slightly. Hermione placed one hand on Ron's shoulder, taking his hand in the other. She had expected the small orchestra Molly had arranged to be there, to play during her first dance with Ron as husband and wife but she was left surprised to hear _Amazed_ by _Lonestar_ beginning to play. Her smile beamed at Ron.

"Our song?", she grinned, resting her head against his chest as they began to dance slowly. Hermione had begun to introduce Ron to muggle music a little over a year ago and on hearing _Amazed_ for the first time, he had declared it as his song to her.

"I showed George your little M- P- 2 thingy and asked him to play it", Ron smiled proudly, kissing the top of her head.

"MP3 player, Ron", she chuckled. Ron took her by the waist, pulling her closer and lifting her head up to look at him.

"I never told you how beautiful you look today", he smiled, looking deep into her eyes. "But then again, you look beautiful everyday to me". Hermione blushed before reaching up to kiss him passionately.

"You're my forever, Ronald Weasley", she said pulling away. Ron began to shift the stray strands of hair covering her face.

"And you're mine, Hermione Weasley", he smiled. The butterflies that had been in her stomach all day began to go crazy at his words. The song had ended and Ron and Hermione were applauded like celebrities as they made their way off of the dance floor.

"Your father and I are so proud of you!", Molly Weasley exclaimed as she pulled her son into a tight, emotional embrace. Ron's parents continued to tell the newly weds how proud they were, soon joined by Hermione's parents before George cleared his throat loud enough for all to hear as he stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"Listen up you lot! I just wanted to say a few words", he called. Everyone at the reception turned to face George as he took a piece of parchment out from his pocket. "Contrary to the look on my little brother's face, I'm not about to humiliate him", George winked at a nervous Ron as the guests chuckled. Hermione looped her arm around Ron's elbow. "It makes me truly sad that I can be here today without my brother and best friend, Fred. You see, me and Fred have betted on this happening since Merlin knows when! And although we joked and teased, we really wanted this to happen for you, Ron". George took another deep breath before turning in Ron's direction, making sure he knew he was addressing him. "Fred would be so proud of you, I know I am. Hermione is everything you deserve, maybe even more, but I know she'll look after you as much as I know you'll do the same for her". There was a comforting silence as George continued to make eye contact with Ron. "So I would like you to all raise your glasses, not only for my brother and his wife, but for Fred", George continued, raising his glass. "To Fred and the newly weds!".

"To Fred and the newly weds!", everyone repeated in unison, raising their glasses. Arthur Weasley draped his arm around Molly's shoulders as she began to sob. Hermione had noticed Ron's eyes had become glossy and began ushering him towards George.

"Thank you", Ron said softly. George pulled Ron into a manly hug, patting him on the back.

"I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you, little brother", George gave a watery smile.

"I love you too", Ron returned a smile. The night grew old and Ron and Hermione had been passed around different family members and friends to dance. Arthur had lead Hermione to the dance floor to dance with his new daughter in-law.

"How does it feel to be a Weasley at last?", he smiled.

"Honestly? I feel like I've been a Weasley for years, but this just makes it official", Hermione grinned.

"Excusing the brown hair and absence of freckles", Arthur chuckled. Hermione laughed. "I'm so glad Ron finally plucked up the courage to tell you how he feels, or rather show you as I've been told", he continued, referring to their first kiss in the chamber of secrets. Hermione chuckled. "He was always so fond of you, you know? Although he'd never admit it", Arthur laughed. "Congratulations, sweetheart, and welcome to the family".

"Thank you, Arthur", she smiled softly. Guests soon began to disperse as the night grew older. Hermione had wandered back into the Burrow to change into a comfortable summer dress and get her belongings ready for their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Are you almost ready to go?", Ron smiled, entering the room. Hermione folded her last dress and put it in her suitcase.

"Just about", she smiled, zipping up the suitcase. Ron walked up to her and placed his hand softly on the small of her back. Using the wingardium leviosa charm to carry their luggage down stairs, Ron and Hermione made their way to say goodbye to their family.

"Take care, love. Don't forget to take lots of pictures!", Jean Granger smiled, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione", she whispered. The couple had soon finished saying their goodbyes and before they knew it they were off to catch the number of portkeys the Ministry had kindly set up to take them to Hawaii.

*****

On arriving in Hawaii, the newly weds made their way to their muggle hotel and lugged their luggage up to their room. Ron took his and Hermione's suitcase and threw them into a nearby corner, wasting no time getting started with a traditional wedding night. He pressed his lips against Hermione's neck, covering every inch of it in kisses. Hermione started on the buttons of his shirt. Ron's top half was completely bare by the time he had started working on Hermione's dress. He began to fiddle with the clasp at the top of the zip and finally revealed her bare back.

"No bra?", he smirked.

"Honestly, Ronald. I'm not going to wear a bra on our wedding night am I?", Hermione smirked back before crashing her lips into his, helping her dress fall to the floor. "Oh! Wait!", she pulled away, putting their passionate state on hold as she carefully straightened out her dress and hung it on a clothes hanger on a nearby wardrobe. After she had done, Ron crept up behind her and quite literally lifted her off of her feet, carrying her towards the king size bed they had in their room. Hermione shrieked in delight as he set her down on the bed. She laid bare in just her blue laced underwear as Ron began to remove his trousers, revealing his Chudley Cannon boxer shorts. "Do you actually own any other pairs of boxers or are they the only pair you have?", Hermione laughed. Ron shook his head before reaching down to kiss her softly. After a quick glance in each others eyes, Ron began to remove his boxer shorts as Hermione threw her lace underwear across the room.

"You seem eager", Ron smirked. Hermione only chuckled before pulling him into a deep kiss. Without another thought, Ron entered her. He started off slow as he just gazed into the depths of her eyes, taking in her beauty with every movement. Their bodies moved in perfect sync as they always did, as Ron began to thrust harder and faster between her legs. Hermione moaned his name over and over again in pleasure, she was surprised he didn't think she'd forgotten his name or something and was trying to remind herself. She held on to his upper arms for dear life, feeling the beads of sweat leaving his body as he filled every inch of her with pleasure. With one final thrust and a shudder, Ron spilled into her before collapsing by her side, trying to catch his breath. "Shit", he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?", Hermione asked as she laid on her side, drawing lazy circles on his bare chest with her finger.

"We didn't use the contraceptive charm", he told her.

"Does it matter?", Hermione asked honestly. "Now that we're married we have all that to look forward to. Children. Growing old together. Its okay", she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry its rather short! Having major ideas again :D**

"Hermione? Are you saying you want to have a baby?", Ron's eyes widened as he sat up in bed. Hermione sat up herself as she covered her still bare chest with a sheet from the bed.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind one", she replied nervously. There was an uncomfortable silence between the couple before Hermione placed her hand softly on top of Ron's. "We don't have to talk about this if its too soon for you, Ron", she sighed. Ron turned to face her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Hermione.", he started, taking a deep breath. "I want to have kids with you more than anything! Its just that- No", he stopped himself.

"Ron? What is it?", Hermione asked. Ron sighed heavily.

"I'm scared", he admitted quietly.

"Of what?", Hermione questioned further. Ron sighed once more.

"What if I'm not good enough to be a dad?", he asked. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What if I get too squeamish and I cant hold your hand through labour? What if I cant hold the baby properly? What if I'm that much of a deep sleeper that you end up getting up to do all of the night feeds? And what if we have a little girl, and daddy cant get the spider that's scaring her in her room because he's too much of a wimp?", he asked frantically and seriously. Hermione chuckled.

"Ron. You'd be an amazing father. I know you would", she smiled softly.

"Really?", he asked. Hermione nodded, taking his face in her hands. "Well, if you're saying it then it must be true", he cracked a smile. The pair soon fell asleep soundly in each others arms.

*****

Ron and Hermione's romantic week away in Hawaii had quickly ended and they had just gotten home. The first thing Hermione did was read through the stack of letters that had been left on the dining table whilst Ron began to unpack their things.

"That's so sweet. We've gotten so many letters saying congratulations", Hermione called to Ron just as she came across an envelope with handwriting all too familiar on the front. She quickly ripped it open and began to read.

**_Dearest Hermione.  
I recently read in a newspaper about your marriage to Ronald. Congratulations and I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I am very sorry I did not attend the ceremony, I did not know the date had been brought forward._**

Hoping you are well.  
Viktor.

Hermione could feel her cheeks flushing red with anger.

"All done", Ron smiled walking towards her. Hermione stared at him coldly. "What's up, love?".

"Would you care to explain this?", she asked sternly, handing him the letter. Ron scanned the piece of parchment.

"How did he get our bloody address?", he scoffed.

"Why didn't Viktor know about the wedding, Ron?", Hermione asked. Ron stayed silent, avoiding all eye contact with her. "Because I know for certain that he was on the list of guests you went through", she continued.

"I didn't want him there, okay?", Ron finally answered. Hermione became scarily silent, her stare never steering away from Ron.

"How **dare** you, Ronald Weasley!", she yelled at him. "Viktor is a dear friend!".

"And a dear ex boyfriend!", Ron spat back.

"That means nothing! Honestly, Ronald, after all these years, all we've been through together and you're still jealous of Viktor bloody Krum!", she continued. It was very rare for Hermione to curse and when Ron heard the word 'bloody', he knew he'd crossed the line.

"So I'm not allowed to be jealous of the _Bulgarian beefcake_ who used to go out with my wife?", he asked.

"No, Ron you're not! I married _you_ last week! Not Viktor. _You_! We- we weren't even a couple! This is absolutely ridiculous- You had no right!", Hermione continued to yell.

"So you're saying if Lavender was still alive you'd let me invite her without a problem, would you?". It was clear on Ron's face that as soon as he had spoken those words he wanted to take them back. Hermione gasped and did something she never thought she would do in her life. She had taken her hand and slapped Ron full force across the cheek. There was an unsettling silence between the two as Ron slowly reached for his cheek before Hermione began to put on her coat and picked up her bag. "Where are you going?", Ron croaked.

"To see Harry and Ginny.", Hermione replied sternly.

"Hermione. Don't- I'm sorry-", Ron struggled to speak, but before he could continue his apology, Hermione had already stormed out.

*****

Hermione knocked frantically on the door of Grimmauld Place, tears streaming down her face and soaking the collar of her coat. The door opened to reveal Harry with James resting against his chest.

"Hermione? What's happened?", he asked. Hermione failed to speak as she began to sob uncontrollably. Harry ushered her inside and after placing James down in his travel cot, began making a cup of tea. Hermione began to explain what had happened as she calmed herself down. Harry was shocked to hear how Ron had spoken ill of the dead. "What happened after, then?", Harry asked. Hermione took a sip of her tea before looking up at Harry.

"I slapped him", she admitted with a tone of guilt in her voice. Harry's eyes widened. "It was just such a shock! I didn't mean to. I was just so angry!", she explained.

"You know Viktor Krum's a very touchy subject for Ron. Not that I'm sticking up for him! He shouldn't have brought Lavender into it", Harry sighed.

"I know I wasn't her biggest fan in sixth year. But I never wished-", Hermione stopped herself bringing up the subject of death. It was a subject she always tried to avoid ever since the battle. Harry suddenly took her hand in his.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want", he offered. Hermione smiled softly before nodding. She hardly slept later that night. She tossed and turned, replaying her argument with Ron over and over again in her mind. All she wanted was to be laid in his arms, in _their_ bed. After an hour of attempting to go to sleep, Hermione got up out of bed and began to get dressed. She found a piece of parchment and a quill and left Harry a note before setting off home. It was 4:15 in the morning but Hermione didn't care. She just wanted to be with her husband. On arriving home, all the lights were out, which meant Ron was in bed. Hermione quietly went into the living room and took off her coat before letting her self fall on to the sofa, her head dropping in her hands.

"Hermione?", Ron's voice croaked. Hermione lifted her head up out of her hands. Ron was stood by the television in just his boxers and an old orange t-shirt. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, I-", before he could finish, Hermione had stood up and paced towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Ron returned the kiss, lacing his arms around her waist and moving his mouth frantically against hers. "Hermione, I really am sorry", he breathed.

"I know. I know you are, and I am too but just- Just shut up, Ronald", she told him before crashing her lips back into his. The pair found themselves on the sofa as Hermione straddled Ron, taking off her shirt and throwing it across the room.

"Hermione, we really should talk, you know", Ron tried to be rational, whilst continuing to let his hand wander up and down her back.

"For once, lets not talk", Hermione told him. "I just want to enjoy being here, with you. I don't want to waste any more time reliving the past! I want us to try for a baby, I want us to see the world, I want us to grow old together, that's all I want, Ron", she sighed as she began to cry. "Its all I need. I just want to look forward. I'm so tired of looking back! Don't make me look back, Ron", she sobbed. Ron looked into the depths of her eyes with worry plastered across his face before pulling her down to him, resting his chin on the top of her head as he kissed her brown locks.

"I will never make you look back. I promise. I want all of those things too", he told her, beginning to shed a tear or two himself. "I love you, Hermione".


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to post you guys! I recently moved to London and we've only just gotten wifi so i haven't been able to get online! Anyway, i hope the amount of fluff in this chapter makes up for my neglect :)**

***4 years later***

In the last four years, Ron and Hermione had been desperately trying for a baby but had had no luck. It was a week after their fourth wedding anniversary, Ron paced around the living room, scanning the back of a rectangular shaped box.

"I still don't get these things", Ron called to Hermione. The sound of a flush was heard as Hermione appeared in the living room with a long, thin, oval shaped object.

"Its simple, really. You have to urinate on the end, leave it for three minutes and it tells you whether you're pregnant or not", Hermione explained. Ron gave a horrified expression.

"So you've pissed on that stick and now you're holding it?", he asked.

"It has a cap, Ronald", Hermione chuckled. The couple sat down at the dining table, joining hands as they waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Do you think we may have done it this time?", Ron asked nervously.

"I really hope so", Hermione sighed. As the three minutes of waiting came to an end, Ron and Hermione gave each other a nervous, yet hopeful, look before Hermione picked up the pregnancy test. "Negative", she sighed. Ron's hopeful expression soon vanished as he gestured for Hermione to sit on his lap. She slowly made her way towards him, sitting on his lap as he rested his head against her collar bone. "Is this ever going to happen for us, Ron?", she asked.

"One day. Yeah, it will. We just have to keep trying", he sighed sadly. As it was a Sunday, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Burrow for a roast dinner with the rest of the family. They arrived to squeals of happiness as Molly had her arms wrapped around Harry and Ginny. "Did we miss something?", Ron asked. Molly let go of Harry and Ginny to face Ron and Hermione. Ginny's smile beamed at them as Harry draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ginny's pregnant", Harry smiled. There was a moment of silence before Ron and Hermione took in what they had just been told.

"Oh. Congratulations", Hermione smiled, hugging Harry. Ron gave Ginny and peck on the cheek before patting Harry on the back.

"Nice one, mate", he smiled.

"Uncle Ron!", a now four year old, James ran at Ron.

"Hey, buddy", Ron smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Nana bought me a present! Come see! Come see!", James continued eagerly, leading Ron into the living room by the sleeve of his jumper. Whilst Molly continued to fuss over Harry and Ginny, Hermione saw the moment as the perfect opportunity to sneak outside for some time on her own. She was unbelievably jealous. She was happy for Harry and Ginny, she really was, but she couldn't help but feel sad. She had been trying to have a baby with Ron for four long years and now Harry and Ginny were on their second.

"Hermione?", a voice sounded from behind her. Hermione turned to see Ginny. "Are you alright?", she asked.

"I'm fine", Hermione lied, smiling softly.

"Still no luck on the baby front?", Ginny asked, seeing through her lie. Hermione sighed before shaking her head.

"I'm starting to think it'll never happen", she admitted.

"Everything from yours and Ron's check ups came back okay, didn't it?", Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. She and Ron had visited St. Mungo's a little over a month ago to make sure everything in the 'baby making' department was working properly and were given the all clear. Ginny sighed. "It will happen, Hermione. It just takes time", she told her.

"It didn't take four years for you and Harry", Hermione replied honestly.

"I know", Ginny sighed. "But it **will** happen", she smiled draping her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione tried to conceive for what must have felt like the millionth time. Hermione curled up at Ron's side, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger as she always did.

"James is excited about being a big brother", Ron chuckled.

"I bet he is", Hermione smiled softly.

"You know, maybe we're thinking about things too much", he told her.

"What do you mean?", Hermione asked.

"Well, mum always used to say, _if you hope for something too much, it'll never happen_", he smiled.

"Yes, but I'm guessing she was referring to being picked to be Head Boy or getting a spot on the Quidditch team, not having a baby", she sighed.

"Anythings possible, love", he smiled, kissing her on top of the head. The following week proved to be stressful. Hermione found herself constantly in work as Lucius Malfoy had been reported mistreating, yet, another house elf and a trial had been set up against him by none other than his own daughter in-law, Astoria. Hermione had begun to feel groggy towards the end of the week but being as stubborn as she was, she continued to work to the best of her abilities.

"Do you think we can get some sort of justice?", Astoria asked, sitting at Hermione's desk.

"Well", Hermione began as she sorted through her paperwork. "With the little evidence we have, it could be tricky. But if you could get Draco on board as a witness then-", Hermione stopped as she felt an uncomfortable knot twist in her stomach.

"Are you alright?", Astoria asked. Hermione gave a quick nod before squeezing her stomach in discomfort.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?", she asked politely. Astoria nodded before Hermione shot up from behind her desk and raced to the bathroom in the corner of her office. She dropped to her knees before the toilet and began to vomit violently. After five minutes, there was a faint knock at the door as she continued to be sick.

"Hermione? I'm going to come back later. Hope you're alright", Astoria called. Hermione was unable to reply as she continued to wretch. After another five minutes, Hermione's stomach felt blissfully empty and she began to brush her teeth before returning to her busy schedule. She was surprised to find Ron sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Ron. What have I told you about sitting on my desk like that?", she asked.

"Sorry, love", he said, jumping down. "I brought you a bagel. I bumped into Malfoy's better half and she said you weren't very well?".

"I'm perfectly fine, Ronald", she lied, her eyes widening at the time on her watch. "I have a meeting with Kingsley in three minutes!", she gasped as she rushed past Ron and out of her office. Ron followed.

"Hermione! Don't you think you should relax a little bit? You're not well!", he called after her, struggling to keep up.

"I told you, Ron. I'm fine!", she called back. She came to a sudden slow walk as the room around her began to spin. Before she knew it she was laying on the floor in the middle of the Ministry, her vision becoming blurry as she could just make out Ron running towards her.

"Hermione!", he called.

Hermione's eyes flickered open as she woke up in an awfully uncomfortable bed in St. Mungo's. Ron was sound asleep in a nearby chair, holding her hand tightly within his own.

"What happened?", Hermione croaked. Ron's eyes began to flicker open before he caught sight of Hermione.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright", he said, kissing her hand repeatedly.

"What happened, Ron?", she asked again.

"You just fainted. The healers checked you over but they refused to tell me anything until you woke up", he explained.

"Well, you'd better go and find a healer then", she told him.

"Right", Ron said as he got up and wandered out of the room. A few short minutes later, Ron returned followed by a rather chirpy looking healer. He resumed his place next to Hermione, taking her hand back in his.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley. How are we feeling?", the healer smiled brightly.

"Confused", Hermione answered honestly.

"Ah, yes, well it must be very confusing to faint in one place and wake up in another", the healer chuckled. Hermione raised her eyebrows. The healer cleared her throat before continuing. "Now, I suppose you're wondering what happened here?". Herione gave a blank expression. "Your husband explained to us that you have been experiencing some symptoms such as nausea, a high change in temperature and a poor appetite". Hermione shot Ron a disapproving look before nodding. "Well, after running a few cautionary tests, I can confirm that you are in fact two and a half weeks pregnant", the healer smiled. Hermione's eyes widened as she tightened her grip on Ron's hand.

"But- but i took a muggle pregnancy test just last week. It said negative", she replied in disbelief.

"Ah, yes, well, muggle pregnancy tests aren't always 100% accurate", the healer explained. Ron and Hermione remained in stunned silence. "Well, I'll leave you two to get your head around things", she smiled before leaving.

"We're having a baby", Ron said with a blank expression on his face. Hermione looked deep into his eyes, tears of joy beginning to form in her own.

"We're having a baby", she copied as she began to sob happily. Ron joined her on the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace as he kissed her repeatedly.

"Its finally our turn", he sighed happily. "I love you, Hermione".

"I love you too", she gave him a watery smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Ron and Hermione laid in their bed, their legs entwined as Ron played with Hermione's hair, both of them smiling with pure content.

"We'll have to find a bigger place. Somewhere nice- with a garden!", Ron said excitedly.

"There's plenty of time for that, Ron", Hermione sighed happily. Ron slowly, but suddenly, placed his hand softly on top of Hermione's stomach as, he too let out a happy sigh.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so", he grinned. Hermione gave him a playful slap on the chest before giggling.

"See, I told you I'm not always right", she admitted. Ron pulled her in closer and tightened their embrace as he kissed the top of her head.

"So, when can we start telling people?", He asked eagerly.

"Well I'm only two and a half weeks pregnant, Ron. We should at least wait another month or two befo-"

"_Another month or two?_", Ron cut her off. "You think I can keep my mouth shut for that long? Why cant we tell my mum and dad on Sunday or something?", he asked.

"I've read a lot into this sort of thing, Ron", ("_What a surprise_", Ron mumbled). "_Anything_ could go wrong in the next eight weeks. We don't want to jinx it", she explained.

"Nothing can go wrong, Hermione. I've got this really strong feeling that from now on, everything's going to be okay", he smiled as he kissed her softly.

"I still think we should wait though", she told him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione", Ron sighed. Hermione giggled before pulling him in for another kiss.

"I love you", she smiled.

"The feeling's mutual", Ron winked. The pair soon fell sound asleep in each others arms, with Ron's hand gently placed against Hermione's stomach throughout the night.

The next eight weeks proved difficult. Although Ron's only major issue was keeping their news to himself, Hermione's pregnancy symptoms had become much worse and had been forced by Ron to take some time off of work. She had woken Ron up one morning by the awful sound of her vomiting violently, but instead of being his usual squeamish self, Ron walked casually into the bathroom and gently rubbed Hermione's back whilst holding her hair back.

"Ugh. I wish this would stop", Hermione spoke. Ron continued to tie back the stray strands of her hair in her face with his hand.

"It'll stop soon, love. And once we have the scan over and done with and we can tell people, you'll have a lot more support", he smiled.

"You're all the support I need, Ron", Hermione managed to smile before returning to vomit once more. Ron and Hermione had decided on having a regular muggle pregnancy, involving muggle midwives and hospitals, tablets and injections instead of magic and a muggle baby scan. They had their first scan booked for that following afternoon and they had trouble containing their excitement. They both had their eyes practically glued to the clock that hung on the dining room wall throughout dinner.

"Do you think if we showed up fifteen minutes early and say we forgot what time our appointment was, they'll do it there and then anyway?", Ron asked, his eyes still on the clock.

"There are other patients with appointments before us, Ron", Hermione told him as she checked her watch.

"We could take a slow drive?", Ron smiled. Hermione smiled back before Ron shot up out of his seat to help Hermione put her coat on.

"I _can_ put my own coat on, you know?", she chuckled.

"Just trying to be helpful", Ron smirked. The couple made their way to the car and began their slow journey to the hospital. "So, can these muggle doctors tell us whether we're having a boy or a girl?", Ron asked, keeping his eyes on the road as they came to a red traffic light.

"They can, but not just yet. Why? Do you want to know?", Hermione asked.

"Actually, I don't know", Ron chuckled. "But I am curious. What about you?".

"Maybe. But it wouldn't matter to me", she sighed happily, gently patting her stomach, "As long as we have a healthy, happy baby then that's all that matters to me", she smiled. The pair soon arrived at the hospital as Ron rushed out of the car to get the door on the other side for Hermione. "Why, thank you, kind sir", she mocked. Ron smirked at her before taking her hand in his and leading her into the hospital. The pair waited in an ordinary muggle waiting room for what felt like forever. The room was salmon pink and each wall was covered in all different kinds of pregnancy and baby leaflets. Hermione scanned each and every single one carefully.

"You know, the midwife will probably tell you all of that stuff, love", he laughed as he watched her reading the leaflets with a curious look on her face.

"Just want to make sure I know what I need to know", she told him as she began to read a leaflet on breast feeding.

"Mrs Weasley?", a tall woman entered the room wearing a welcoming smile. Hermione gave her a quick nod and a smile before taking Ron's hand and following the midwife into a small room. Ron was amazed from the moment he walked in. There was a bed in the middle of the room, similar to the ones at St. Mungo's, but beside it was what looked like a small television set with small wires coming out of it from almost every angle.

"We're not watching the telly, are we?", he whispered to Hermione. She gave him a slight nudge in the ribs as the midwife gestured for her to lie down on the bed.

"Well, hello- Hermione", the midwife smiled as she scanned the clipboard in front of her. "What a beautiful name".

"Thank you", Hermione blushed.

"And this must be the proud father?", the midwife smiled at Ron.

"And husband. Ron", he introduced himself, returning a smile.

"Lovely to meet the pair of you. I'm Jennifer, I'll be your midwife throughout the pregnancy", she smiled once more. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other before looking back at Jennifer. "Now, I'm assuming this is your first baby?", she asked. Ron and Hermione nodded eagerly. "How wonderful", Jennifer continued to smile, scanning through her notes. "Okay, so today I'm just going to give you a quick check to make sure everything's in working order, then we'll have the sonographer come in-".

"What's a _sonographer?_", Ron cut in. Jennifer smiled softly at him.

"A sonographer is basically like a photographer, she'll come in to check the baby's heartbeat and confirm Hermione's expected due date, then she can show you the baby on this wonder box here", she chuckled, patting the small television set. Ron still looked incredibly confused.

"_Check the baby's heartbeat_? Why? Could something be wrong?", he began to panic. Hermione took his hand gently within her own and began to massage the back of it with her thumb.

"No need to panic, Mr Weasley. Its just something we like to do so the parents can hear their baby's heartbeat", Jennifer smiled once more.

"You mean we can- we can hear he or she's heartbeat?", Hermione asked with an amazed expression on her face. Jennifer nodded. Hermione smiled at Ron, trying her hardest to hold back her tears of joy in front of a complete stranger. All of a sudden a small, dumpy looking woman entered the room with long thick, black hair.

"Ah, perfect timing. This is Bethany, the sonographer", Jennifer introduced the small woman.

"Hello", Bethany smiled. "Are we all ready?". Ron and Hermione nodded in unison, unsure of what was about to happen next. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tight as Bethany began to set up the small television set. "Right, Hermione, could you lift your shirt up just above your navel please", Bethany asked politely. Hermione nervously let go of Ron's hand to do what had just been asked of her. "Now, I'm just going to place this gently against your stomach so we can find a heartbeat", she smiled, brandishing what Hermione could only describe as what looked like a muggle electric lady shaver. Bethany took the strange object and, as she said, placed it gently against Hermione's stomach. Hermione soon found her hand back in Ron's, feeling suddenly nervous and vulnerable. Sensing her discomfort, Ron shuffled closer to her and kissed her on the top of her head. Bethany began to move the object over Hermione's stomach until all of a sudden, a loud thudding noise filled the room. It sounded like someone was banging a tiny drum in the corner of the room.

"Is that-", Ron struggled to finish his sentence. Bethany nodded.

"Yes. That's your baby's heartbeat", she grinned. Hermione let the tears of joy she was holding back earlier, flow freely as she placed one hand over her mouth. Ron stared into space, amazed at the sound he was hearing. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand as he looked up to look into her eyes.

"That's our baby's heartbeat, Hermione", he choked. "_Our_ baby".

"I know", Hermione sniffled happily.

"Well, everything sounds fine there to me. What a lovely, healthy heartbeat", Bethany added. "Shall we get some pictures?". Ron and Hermione nodded in unison once again. Bethany returned to playing with the small television set and then pulled out what looked like a tube of toothpaste from a nearby drawer. "Now, this may feel a little bit cold", she warned before opening the tube and squeezing a transparent, cold gel on to Hermione's stomach. Using a new, yet, similar looking strange object, Bethany began scanning over Hermione's stomach once again, this time with an image appearing on the screen of the small television. All the couple could see were black, white and gray blurred lines until and odd shape suddenly came into view. Bethany turned the television to face Ron and Hermione a little more before placing her finger on the screen. "And that, is your baby", she told them.

"Wow", Ron gasped, leaning in closer to get a better look. An unmistakable head could be seen, and a small body underneath that looked somewhat like a little blob. "Looks a bit like a potato", Ron chuckled as he sniffed happily.

"Takes after their dad then", Hermione joked. Whilst Ron and Hermione continued to gaze lovingly at their unborn child, Bethany got to work on what she needed to do.

"Okay, so I'm going to print off some 2D shots for you to take home to show friends and family, and after looking at your information and measuring the baby, your due date will be the 15th of May", Bethany smiled.

"Thank you so much", Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, thanks", Ron chimed in.

"No problem at all", Bethany smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a Sunday, and the time for Ron and Hermione to share their news with their family had finally arrived. Hermione had invited her own parents to join them at the Burrow for lunch so the couple could tell everyone together. Ron couldn't contain his excitement on the long drive to the Burrow.

"This is going to be amazing! What do you think they'll say?", He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. Hermione chuckled to herself.

"I think they'll be thrilled, Ron", she told him, shaking her head slightly at his excitement. They pulled up outside of the Burrow and Ron practically jumped out of the car. Ginny was waiting outside for them, patting her growing baby bump.

"Thank Merlin you two are here! Mum hasn't stopped fussing all morning!", she huffed, throwing her arms around her brother and then walking towards Hermione. "You drove here? Well that's a first. You normally appar-", Ginny stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at Hermione. She knew. Sweet Merlin, she knew! "Hermione? Are you-", she began to ask. Hermione quickly put her finger up to her lips.

"Ginny, please! We want to tell everyone together", she told her in a hushed tone. Ginny nodded slowly.

"So, you are then?", she asked. Hermione smiled softly as she nodded. Ginny suddenly threw her arms around Hermione and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you both! How far gone are you?", she whispered.

"Ten and a half weeks", Ron chimed in, smiling proudly as he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Ginny grinned at him before tip-toeing up to his height to give him another hug.

"Ginevra Potter! Are you going to let your brother and his wife come in here or are you going to keep them talking out there all day?", Molly called from the kitchen. The three of them chuckled as they made their way into the Burrow. Ron and Hermione did their usual Sunday round of 'Hello's', before waiting for Hermione's parents to arrive. Jean and Dan Granger finally arrived outside the Burrow and began to make their way inside. "Jean. Dan. Its so wonderful to see you again. I've been telling Hermione she should invite you for a while!", Molly smiled, embracing Hermione's parents.

"Yes, well, you know our Hermione, Molly. Too busy to think about _anyone _else", her father winked, before walking towards her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, dad", Hermione smiled into his chest before pulling away to give her mother a hug.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment. Ron, would you and Harry set the table, please?", Molly asked. Ron and Harry began to set the table whilst Hermione joined her parents in the living room along with the rest of the Weasleys.

"So, Hermione dear, hows work at the Ministry?", Arthur smiled.

"Really good, thank you. We've just won another case against Lucius Malfoy", she smiled proudly.

"Ah, yes. Well done!", Arthur grinned.

"How are _you _feeling, Hermione? I heard you'd taken a few days off due to illness?", Percy chimed in. Hermione wasn't the violent type, apart from when she punched Draco Malfoy in her third year, but she could have happily gotten up right then and repeated history using Percy.

"Have you been feeling unwell, sweetheart?", her mother asked with a worried expression on her face.

"A little bit. But I'm okay", Hermione smiled softly.

"Are you sure? You must have felt dreadfully ill to take time off work!", Percy chimed in once again. All of a sudden a cushion flew out of no where and hit Percy right in the face.

"Shut it, Percy!", Ron yelled from the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Percy placed his hand in the middle of his face where the cushion had hit him.

"Dinner!", Molly yelled from the kitchen. Everyone gathered at the table and began to tuck into their food.

"We're going to need a bigger table for the children soon, Molly", Arthur chuckled, watching his grandchildren giggle and eat their food at a small table in the living room. Ron suddenly placed his hand gently on Hermione's knee under the table at his father's words. Hermione smiled softly at him before finishing the rest of her food.

"That was bloody lovely, mum", George said happily, slouching back on his chair and patting his stomach, before Angelina flicked him on the ear.

"Watch the 'B' word! Fred's literally seconds away!", she told him. As his siblings and in-law's continued to bicker, Ron glanced at Hermione before she gave him a slight nod. Ron suddenly stood up at the table and cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. The bickering soon stopped as everyone turned their attention to Ron. Ron suddenly didn't know what to say. He just kept looking back and forth from his parents to his siblings. Hermione, sensing his nerves, joined his side, taking his hand in hers.

"Ron and I have some news", Hermione smiled looking up at Ron, who smiled back down at her before taking a deep breath.

"Hermione's pregnant", Ron smiled. There was a moment of silence before Molly shrieked with happiness, quickly making her way towards them.

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so happy for the pair of you", she cried happily, taking Ron in a tight embrace.

"Well done, son", Arthur smiled proudly, patting Ron on the back before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"How far along are you?", Jean Granger asked, still sat in her seat with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Ten and a half weeks", Hermione blushed. Jean suddenly got up out of her seat and walked towards Hermione and Ron.

"I'm going to be a grandma?", she asked. Hermione nodded, giving a watery smile. Jean suddenly threw her arms around her daughter. "Congratulations, sweetheart", she whispered.

"I wondered when it would be your turn", Harry grinned at Ron before hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, mate". As the family continued to congratulate the pair, Hermione suddenly noticed that her father was no where to be found. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek before wandering outside to find him. He was in the orchard with his back to the Burrow, staring into space.

"Dad?", Hermione spoke.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that", he told her. Hermione joined his side and looked up at him. He continued to stare into space. "I thought you were smart, Hermione", he continued. Hermione's calm expression suddenly turned to shock.

"Excuse me?", she asked. Dan looked down at her. His eyebrow slightly raised. "Dad, we've been trying for a baby for four years!", she told him.

"And you didn't think to tell me or your mother?", he asked.

"Its not something I'd enjoy talking to you both about to be honest!", she told him.

"And this is what you really want?", he asked.

"Dad, I'm 25. I love Ronald very much. With all of my heart. We're married. We've _been _married for four years! Of course its what I want", she told him.

"Then I'm happy for you, princess", he told her. Hermione laced her arms around her father's waist as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thanks, dad", she smiled softly.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys, so i realize i haven't had a lot of time to write recently so as my way of an apology this is an extra long chapter and also i hope you'll forgive me when i tell you... I MET RUPERT GRINT ON SATURDAY! He's absolutely amazing, and Mojo was fantastic! I got a picture with him and ****will**** be changing it to my profile picture! Sorry just had to fangirl with you guys! On with the story :)**

Two and a half weeks had passed and Hermione was now fourteen weeks pregnant. She stood in front of her floor length mirror in her bedroom admiring her growing baby bump, which had grown larger than she had expected at just fourteen weeks.

"Anyone would think you were vain", Ron smirked, slanting his back against the doorway as Hermione stared at herself from the side.

"Surely its not right to be this big at fourteen weeks. Ginny and Fleur were barely showing at this stage!", she sighed heavily, placing her hand firmly on her stomach.

"The midwife went through this with us, love. Its different for other women", Ron smiled as he approached her, standing behind her and kissing the back of her head. Hermione continued to look, unhappily, at her reflection.

"I've never been bigger than a size eight. I'm not sure I like this too much", she continued to scan her body further. Ron's arms suddenly snaked round Hermione's stomach as he rested his head gently on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

"I think you look beautiful", he spoke softly into her neck. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please. You have to say that, Ron", she told him.

"And why do I _have to _say it?", he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Because I'm your _wife_. Honestly, Ronald, you're not going to tell me I look truly ghastly, are you?", she continued. Ron only shook his head as he let out a small breathy chuckle.

"_Hormones_", he mumbled to himself. "What time are you going to see your parents?"

"I'll be leaving shortly", she told him as she turned to face him.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want me to come with you?", he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I'll be fine, Ron. You need to go to work. I think my _larger than life_ stomach and I will be able to cope without you for a couple of hours", she told him. Ron chuckled once more before kissing her forehead.

"I love you", he whispered softly.

"I love you too", she smiled before kissing him full on the mouth. "Now, go. You'll be late!", she told him as she rushed off to get ready.

Hermione walked through the front door of her parents house to the delightful sound of her mother singing away in the kitchen.

"Hi, mum", Hermione smiled, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Oh, hello, love. How are you?", her mother asked, taking off her marigold gloves and joining her daughter at the table.

"I'm fine", Hermione smiled. "Where's dad?", she asked. Jean sighed before taking Hermione's hand within her own. Hermione knew what was coming. Her father had been conveniently avoiding since she had announced her pregnancy. "He's _at work _again, isn't he?", Hermione asked. Jean nodded.

"I've tried talking to him, sweetheart but you know what he can be like sometimes", her mother told her.

"He said he was happy for me at the Burrow. I just don't understand. Its not like I'm sixteen and still in school! I left Hogwarts with good marks, I run my own organization, I'm 25 and I'm married to a man I fell in love with when I was 12!", Hermione huffed.

"I know, Hermione. But you're his little girl. I guess, to him, this is you taking the final stages of growing up", Jean continued.

"Mum, I grew up a long time ago. I fought in a war when I was 18!", Hermione continued to rant.

"_I know_, sweetheart", Jean sighed, finding Hermione's raging pregnancy hormones hard to bare. "But you're still his little girl", she smiled softly. Hermione looked down at the table. "He'll be home any minute now. Talk to him", she shook her hand lightly. Hermione nodded just as the sound of the front door opening was heard. Dan Granger entered the kitchen, barely acknowledging Hermione as he began to raid the fridge. Jean winked at Hermione before getting up and going into the living room.

"Dad?", Hermione spoke.

"Mmm?", her father replied carelessly.

"Can we talk? Please?", she asked. Her father sighed before joining her at the table, staring at her accusingly. "I know this is strange for you, dad, but I'm 25. Ron and I love each other very much and we want this more than anything", she began.

"I know. And I said I'm happy for you", he replied.

"But I don't think you are. Not really", she told him honestly.

"Hermione, you have your whole life ahead of you. I just don't see why this has to happen now", he told her.

"You're right. I _do _have my whole life ahead of me. And I've already done _so _much! I _want_ to start a family with Ron, dad", she continued to be brutally honest. Her father only sighed and shook his head.

"How is this going to work, hmm? With Ronald being a wizard police officer he wont have a lot of time to do his part, you'll have to take a lot of time off of work to be a stay-at-home mum. All the hard work you've achieved will go down the drain and then where will you be?", he asked.

"Dad, it doesn't work like that. There'll be plenty of time for me _and _Ron to look after the baby. We also have Molly and Arthur if we need any help. Harry and Ginny. Even mum offered her help if we need it", she told him. Dan sighed. "Dad. You were 23 when mum was pregnant with me, and you're two of the most successful dentists in London!". Her father's eyes suddenly met hers. "I can do this, dad. With _or _without your support. But I'd prefer it to be with". Hermione stood up from the table and left to say goodbye to her mother before returning home to get ready for work.

Hermione made her way into the Ministry that following afternoon. Her colleagues stared at her bump as if she'd grown it over night. Hermione grew more and more self conscious.

"Hermione", Astoria Malfoy smiled, making her way towards her and giving her a friendly hug. "I heard the news. Congratulations".

"Thank you. How did you hear exactly?", Hermione asked. She and Ron had only told their close friends, family and Hermione's colleagues about her pregnancy and yet more and more people that she didn't expect to know the news were congratulating her.

"Well, I read it in the _Prophet _this morning", Astoria replied.

"What?", Hermione said in shock. Astoria reached into her handbag and pulled out the _Prophet_, handing it to Hermione. It read;

_**'Potter Pals; Ron and Hermione Weasley expecting first child.**_

_**By Rita Skeeter.'**_

"Ugh. Rita Skeeter. I should have know", Hermione scoffed as she scanned the article.

"I have some news of my own actually", Astoria smiled.

"Mmhhmm", Hermione replied continuing to read the article.

"Draco and I are expecting too", she grinned. Hermione's eyes shot up from the _Prophet_.

"Wow. I mean, congratulations", Hermione smiled. "How far gone are you?".

"About 15 weeks now", Astoria continued to smile.

"Really? You're hardly showing!", Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. The midwife said its quite common for women of my height". Hermione held a baffled expression. The pair said their goodbyes and Hermione continued to her office. She opened the door to find Ron sat behind her desk with a bouquet of blue roses.

"Ron, what are you doing here?", she asked.

"I finished work early so I thought I'd pick up some flowers and help you with _your_ work", he smiled handing her the bouquet.

"Ron, these are beautiful. Thank you", She smiled as she kissed him softly. "How on earth did you get them blue?", she asked.

"I have my ways", he smirked, kissing her passionately. Hermione reluctantly pulled away.

"Right, I have to get started on some paper work", she told him, sitting down at her desk as she began to rummage through a drawer.

"Anything I can do to help?", he asked as he sat on her desk.

"You can stop sitting on my desk for starters", she told him, raising her eyebrow. "But other than that just having you here is enough", she smiled as she began going through her paperwork.

"_That _I definitely can do", Ron replied, taking a seat opposite Hermione's desk.

"Have you looked in the _Prophet _today?", Hermione asked. Ron shook his head before picking up a copy that had been left on Hermione's desk.

"_Potter pals_? She makes us sound like we're bloody kid entertainers! Daft woman", he shook his head as he read the article.

"Oh and I saw Astoria today. She's pregnant", Hermione told him casually as she continued to sort through her paperwork. Ron suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"You're joking! Malfoy's gonna be a dad? Pah!", Ron continued to laugh.

"Honestly, Ron", Hermione shook her head as he calmed his laughter into small giggles.

"Sorry, love. But, you've got to admit it _is _rather funny", he told her, fighting back his laughter.

"I should imagine he had the same giggle fit when he found out _you _were going to be a father", Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. Ron's laughter soon stopped as he scowled at the thought of Malfoy laughing at him. Hermione watched him as his facial expressions changed every so often as he thought about Malfoy.

"That bloody git wouldn't have anything _to _laugh at. I'm going to be a thousand times better dad than he ever would!", Ron stated. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she continued with her work. Ron's expression suddenly became worried. "Do you think he would have taken the mickey out of me? Him and Astoria? I reckon they sat joking over fancy tea in that big old ugly mansion", he huffed.

"Ron, I don't know and I honestly couldn't care less! What's important to me is that _we're _having a baby. Draco and Astoria could have an _army _of little Malfoy's and it still wouldn't matter to me", she smiled softly taking Ron's hand within her own. "_My _family is what matters to me, Ron. _Our _family", she massaged the back of his hand gently with her thumb. Ron smiled at her softly before leaning over the desk to kiss her gently in a passionate manner.

"Well, Hermione, you look like you're _drowning _in work so I'll leave lunch til another day", Harry smirked as he stood in the doorway.

"Ever heard of knocking?", Ron asked him. Harry shook his head proudly as he made his way towards them.

"You're glowing, Hermione", Harry smiled as he handed her a paper bag with her lunch in it.

"You mean I'm fat", Hermione raised her eyebrow at him before rummaging through the paper bag.

"When did the word _fat _come in to what I said?", Harry asked.

"_Hormones_", Ron whispered to him as Hermione took a huge bite out of a tuna sandwich.

"I am **not **hormonal, Ronald Weasley! I wish you'd stop telling people that!", Hermione yelled at him with a mouth full of food, something Hermione wouldn't normally do. Ron and Harry smirked at each other as Hermione continued to eat her sandwich as if she hadn't eaten in years.

"Hermione. You should spend some time with Ginny, you know", Harry told her.

"I spend enough time with Ginny as it is", said Hermione.

"No, I mean, have a _chat _with her", Harry continued. Even Ron struggled to see where he was going with this.

"_A chat_? A chat about what exactly?", Hermione asked.

"You know, about- about being pregnant and stuff like that. She can- well she can talk you through some stuff", Harry told her. Ron's eyes suddenly widened at Harry's suggestion.

"And why on earth do you think I'd need to have a conversation about that, Harry Potter? Do you think I can't cope?", she questioned.

"No- no! Not at all. Its just that- well this is all new to you, Hermione and with Ginny having been where you are already-"

"I don't need anyone's help. **Alright**? I've been reading up on pregnancy for four and a half years, I think I'll be just fine thank you very much!", Hermione snapped.

"Reading a book is different to the real thing, love", Ron chimed in nervously.

"And how do you know that? Have you been pregnant before, Ron?", Hermione asked him sarcastically. There was a moment of silence before Ron cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go home and give you some space. I'll see you later, love", he told her, kissing her on the cheek before leaving. Hermione sighed heavily as he left. Harry stood on the other side of her desk awkwardly, waiting for her to say something, and then out of no where, Hermione broke down in tears.

"Hey", Harry said softly as he joined her side, putting is arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so awful! Ron doesn't deserve this. He's right, I am hormonal but I just- I just keep thinking if I ignore it, it'll go away", she cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, please talk to Ginny. She can help you. And she can be there for you in a way that Ron and I cant. Please, Hermione", Harry pleaded with her.

"Okay", Hermione sniffed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, so i haven't written a mature chapter in a while so this is a maturity warning! Also sorry about the random change in font halfway through (if it even shows up for you guys, but on my computer the font changes), i have no idea why its done that -.-**

Hermione knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place. There was no answer. That can't have been right though? She had spoken to Ginny just the week before and her visit had been arranged. Ginny had to be in. Hermione walked inside and wandered into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table with her face nestled deep in her arms.

"Ginny?", Hermione spoke. Ginny sniffed, keeping her head down.

"Sorry, Hermione. I- I didn't hear you come in", she continued to sniff. Hermione sat down on a chair beside her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?", she asked.

"I quit the team", Ginny sobbed hard.

"_The team_? I don't understand", said Hermione, placing a caring hand on Ginny's back. Ginny's head shot up out of her arms as she looked at Hermione.

"The Holyhead Harpies. I quit", she sobbed.

"_What_? But- but why?", Hermione questioned. Ginny inhaled deeply pushing her back out of her forehead.

"I was comparing Harry's work shifts with my Quidditch practice's last night. It was hard enough with James but when the next baby comes, it'll be impossible for me to play", she explained.

"Surely you can get some help? Like a nanny perhaps?", Hermione tried to help.

"I don't want to be one of those mums that palms her children off on some unrelated stranger and only have any real family time at dinner! I want our children to have what Harry never had, and what I always had", Ginny told her.

"What has Harry had to say about this?", Hermione asked. Ginny sighed.

"I haven't told him", she admitted.

"What! Ginny, you should have spoken to Harry about this!", Hermione gasped.

"I know, but- I knew he'd try and talk me out of it", Ginny explained.

"Ginny, of course he'd try and talk you out of it. You _love _Quidditch!", said Hermione.

"I know. But not as much as I love my family", Ginny gave a watery smile. Hermione smiled at her before gently taking her hand within her own. "But, anyway, that's enough about me! I'll be fine. That's not the reason you're here", Ginny raised her eyebrow. Hermione sighed.

"I was hoping you'd forget", Hermione admitted.

"Being pregnant's tough, Hermione. The morning sickness, sore breasts, fat ankles. _Hormones_", she raised her eyebrow. Hermione sighed.

"I know. I just- How did you do it, Ginny? I thought reading all the books I've read would prepare me enough but I- I'm a wreck!", she admitted.

"Honestly? Listening to Harry helped a lot. I mean, right now you probably feel like Ron's the _last _person that you want to listen to, but trust me, you'll need him", Ginny smiled.

"_Listening to him_?", Hermione copied. "Surely you mean letting him be there for me?"

"No. I mean listen. He'll be _there _for you anyway but whilst you're panicking, getting worked up and being hormonal, Ron's the one who'll be taking in all the helpful information from the midwife, and knowing my brother he'll be looking into everything possible to help you", she continued to smile. Hermione sighed before looking her sister in-law deep in the eyes.

"He's been so brilliant, you know?", she smiled. "I've been an absolute nightmare and he's remained a complete sweetheart"

"He loves you, Hermione. He always has. Nothing can ever change that", Ginny smiled.

Later that afternoon Hermione returned home and began cooking a romantic meal for herself and Ron to enjoy. A home-made shepherds pie, his _favourite _meal since they had gotten married to be exact. Ron was welcomed home to the living room dimly lit by scented candles and Hermione stood by the dinner table in her newly bought red maternity dress.

"What's the occasion?", Ron smiled, laying his coat neatly on the sofa before making his way towards Hermione.

"No occasion. More like an apology", she told him.

"_An apology_?", he questioned as he softly stroked her upper arms. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For being a complete nightmare. But I'm also saying thank you- Thank you for tolerating me", she smiled before kissing him full on the mouth. Ron gave a soft chuckle.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm not _tolerating _you, Hermione. I'm just- being there", he smiled before returning a passionate kiss. "Mmm. Is that shepherds pie I can smell?", he asked, his face still inches away from hers.

"It could be", Hermione smirked, "But, if you don't want me to apologize I can always give it to Harry and Ginny"

"Well, you _have_ been a nightmare", Ron joked. Hermione playfully slapped his upper arm before leaving the embrace to serve dinner. After the couple had finished their dinner, Ron had managed to convince Hermione to leave the dishes for the night and lead her to the sofa for a long awaited cuddle. Hermione laid her head softly against his chest as she listened to her most favourite sound in the world. Her husbands heartbeat. Ron played with her hair softly as his other hand was placed firmly against her stomach. Hermione suddenly found herself kissing Ron passionately and full on the mouth, her hands getting completely lost in his flaming red hair.

"How long has it been since we did this?", Ron asked between kisses.

"Did what?", Hermione replied, kissing his neck vigorously.

"Just sat here, and snogged. Like this", he told her as his mouth met hers. Hermione smiled against his kisses as she let her hand slowly snake down towards his crotch before Ron stopped the romantic moment as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?", she asked, looking disappointed. Ron looked nervous. "Ron?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this", he told her quietly. Hermione sat up straight at his words.

"You mean because I'm fat?", she asked, holding back her hormonal tears.

"No!", he said, taking her hands and turning her to face him. "Its not because of that and you're not fat at all!"

"Then what is it?", she asked. Ron sighed.

"I'd feel a bit weird", he admitted.

"_Weird_? About what?", Hermione questioned.

"Having sex. Whilst you're carrying our unborn child", he told her. Hermione looked confused. Ron sighed once more as he tried to find the words to explain. "What if I hurt the baby? Or what if I hurt you? I'd just feel too weird, Hermione", he said honestly, looking sorrowful. Hermione sat in silence for a moment before getting up from the sofa and walking towards their bedroom. "Hermione! Don't be like this", he pleaded with her as he followed. When he reached their bedroom, Hermione had taken a book off of her bookshelf and sat down on the bed. She patted the empty space beside her for him to sit down before she began flicking through the pages.

"One of the FAQ's in this book I've been reading is '_Can I have sex while I'm pregnant?_'. Want to know the answer?", Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "**_Absolutely!_**_Most parents-to-be worry about this, but if you have a normal pregnancy, you can keep doing it right up until your waters break_", she read. Ron sighed. Hermione looked up at him before continuing. "_You won't hurt your baby by making love, even with your partner on top. If you orgasm, you may notice your baby moves around more. However, this is because of your pounding heart, not because he/she knows what's happening or feels discomfort_". Ron looked down at himself, his cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment. Hermione gently took his hand within her own. "I know it must seem strange to you, but do you think if _**I **_thought for a second that we could harm our baby by doing this that I'd want to go through with it?", she asked. Ron shook his head. "We don't have to have sex, Ron. But I will be honest with you, because I owe you that much. You're right, my hormones are everywhere at the moment, and this is part of those raging hormones. I don't want to force you into anything you're uncomfortable with, but I want you to know that if we're not going to do this then I'm going to get like this quite a lot".

"Get like what?", Ron asked.

"Frustrated", she told him "Oh, Hermione. I didn't want to make you mad!", he told her, taking her hands tightly within his own. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"You haven't made me mad, Ron! I mean _sexually _frustrated", she explained.

"Oh", Ron replied, blushing more than ever.

"That wasn't a _guilt trip_ by the way! I just want you to know _everything_. You've been so fantastic, Ron", she told him, softly placing the palm of her hand against his cheek. "I want to return the favour by being honest with you", she smiled softly. Ron smiled softly back before kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione found her hands, once again, lost in his hair. Ron slowly removed his t-shirt before returning to kiss her. "Are you sure?", Hermione asked. Ron didn't even answer. He continued to kiss her passionately as the pair found themselves sprawled out across the bed. Hermione got to her feet to remove her dress and stood in front of Ron in nothing but her bra and knickers. Ron grinned at her before shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed so she would be in arms reach. He placed his hands gently on either side of her waist before softly kissing her bare bump. Hermione smiled down at him before crawling back on to the bed and ridding Ron of his trousers. The pair soon found themselves completely bare as they continued to kiss passionately and vigorously. Hermione slowly parted her legs as Ron propped himself up on top of her. Ron stopped for a moment as he looked down lovingly at his wife. "We don't _have_ to do this", she told him, smiling softly. Ron kissed her softly.

"I want to", he whispered seductively. He then entered her, thrusting slowly in and out of her folds. Hermione began to let out little whimpers of enjoyment as she dug her nails into the core of his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, letting him know it was okay to go faster. Ron became lost in the moment and began thrusting into her harder and faster than before. Their lips met as Ron's hand met the pillow under Hermione's head, allowing him to go deeper inside her. "I love you, Hermione", he grunted in her ear before nibbling the lobe softly.

"I- I love you too", she told him, before giving him a breathy kiss. She could feel the sweat leaving his forehead as he began to slow down, still softly thrusting in and out of her entrance. Ron's hips began to buck as he emptied his juices inside her, collapsing by her side. Hermione found the energy to turn on her side, giving him a breathy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you", she told him, smiling into the curve of his neck. Ron smiled softly, panting, before kissing her hard on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was now eighteen weeks pregnant and finally had her hormones under control. Well, _some _of the time anyway. Ron and Hermione were preparing for their 18-20 week scan and once again had trouble containing their excitement. This time, Hermione _actually _needed help putting on her coat before heading to the hospital as her bump had grown in size in the last three weeks. On arriving at the hospital they were greeted by their friendly midwife Jennifer who had them in straight away.

"And how are we all?", Jennifer smiled brightly as she invited Hermione to sit on the examination couch.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit under the weather but all fine now", Ron joked as Hermione nudged him in the ribs. Jennifer chuckled.

"The morning sickness has almost completely gone, but I still feel a little nauseous at times", Hermione told her. She laid back on to the bed and lifted her top above her large bump, prepared for the scan.

"That's fantastic to hear, perfectly normal at this stage", Jennifer continued to smile. "Bethany should be here in a moment". All of a sudden, as if her ears had been burning, Bethany entered the room smiling as brightly as Jennifer.

"Hello, Hermione. Ron. All ready?", Bethany asked. The couple nodded as Bethany began preparing for the scan. She pulled out the same 'lady-shaver' looking wand from a nearby drawer.

"_Transducer_", Ron mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?", Hermione asked him.

"Transducer. That's what that thing's called", Ron smiled proudly. Hermione looked impressed.

"How did you-"

"I read one of your baby books", he cut her off. Hermione smiled at him proudly before Bethany took her by surprise, putting the cold clear gel on her skin. The couple watched the screen, eagerly awaiting to catch sight of their unborn child, when all of a sudden they saw it. An unmistakable head, a body beneath it that resembled a tiny bean bag. With his or her legs comfortably hugged to their stomach. Hermione's hand immediately found Ron's as they watched the screen in awe. "Definitely looks like a baby now", Ron sniffed happily, re-adjusting his grip on Hermione's hand as he got a closer look.

"Would you like to know the sex?", Bethany asked.

"What? Do- do you know?", Ron asked. Bethany nodded. Ron and Hermione looked at each other deep in the eyes.

_**~a week earlier~**_

"_**So what do we want? Boy or girl?", Ron asked excitedly as he massaged Hermione's swollen feet.**_

"_**Well- What do you want?", Hermione returned the question.**_

"_**I don't mind. Although I think I'd be better if we had a boy", he told her.**_

"_**You think you'd be better? How so?", Hermione raised her eyebrow.**_

"_**Well I'd be protective either way. But if we had a girl, I think I'd lose my mind!", he exaggerated. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "If I had it my way, she would **__**never**__** know what a boy was!", he laughed along with her, kissing the tips of her toes. "But, you never answered the question, anyway", he raised his eyebrow at her. Hermione sighed happily as she sat up to reach his face, cupping it with both hands.**_

"_**Having your son or daughter is enough for me. I'm just happy to finally be in this position", she smiled softly before kissing him full on the mouth.**_

Ron winked at Hermione as she smiled softly at him.

"We're happy keeping it a surprise", he told Bethany. Bethany smiled softly before beginning to print off their scan and checking everything that needed to be checked.

"Well, you have a very healthy baby, I can tell you that much. You should be able to feel them kick any day now", she smiled, handing Ron the scan photo.

"Mum's going to go mad", Ron's smile beamed as he looked at the picture of his unborn child. Hermione stroked his upper arm softly as she sat up from the bed.

"The next twenty two weeks are going to fly by, Hermione", Jennifer smiled.

Ron and Hermione left the hospital and made their way straight to the Burrow to show Molly and Arthur the latest picture of their unborn grandchild. Molly took the picture from Ron straight away, holding it mere inches away from her face as if she was having trouble seeing.

"Oh, I still can't believe it! My Ronnie and his Hermione are having a baby!", she wept happily, throwing her arms around Ron as Arthur took a look at the picture. Hermione smiled at her in-laws proudly as Ron winked at her from over his mother's shoulder. "Come here, sweetheart!", Molly rushed over to Hermione, giving her a tight, yet gentle, hug. Hermione smiled at her as she rubbed her cheeks in a mother to child like manner.

"Would you like to sit down, love?", Arthur asked her.

"Oh, I've done enough sitting to last me a life time!", Hermione chuckled as Ron snaked his arm around her waist.

"You say that now but once the little one comes, you'll be wishing you had the time to sit!", Molly chuckled.

"I thought I could hear you", a voice came from the front door. Ron and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny with young James.

"Nana!", James squealed happily as he ran towards Molly, wrapping his arms around her knees.

"Hello my little poppet!", Molly smiled, lifting her grandson up for a hug. Harry and Ron exchanged a manly hug as Hermione and Ginny tried to get past their large bumps to do the same.

"How are you feeling?", Ginny asked.

"Absolutely splendid", Hermione smiled. "Would you like to see the scan?". Ginny nodded eagerly as Hermione passed her the small photograph.

"Aw, Hermione! Did you find out the sex?", Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. "We'll all be surprised then! Actually, there's a reason Harry and I are here". The family turned to face Ginny as she spoke. Harry returned to her side and snaked his arm around her waist proudly, as he always did when he and Ginny were about to announce something. "We're having another boy", Ginny smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart! That's fantastic news!", Molly's smile beamed as she draped her arms around Harry and Ginny.

"Congratulations, you two", Ron smiled, giving Ginny a peck on the cheek.

"Aunt Hermione?", James tugged on the bottom of Hermione's maternity dress.

"Yes, sweetheart?", Hermione smiled down at him.

"Will you come and play with me?", he asked, his eyes shining innocently.

"Oh, James, Aunt Hermione's probably too tired to play right now, little man", Ron told him.

"No, its okay. I want to", Hermione smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and joining James in the living room. Hermione struggled to kneel down beside her nephew as he began to rummage through his toy box. As James became more and more excited whilst having fun playing, Hermione became dizzier by the second.

"Hermione, love? Are you alright? You look awfully pale", Molly asked. Hermione stood to her feet.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy, I-", Hermione stopped as she stumbled a little on to a nearby lounge chair. As if he had seen and heard everything, Ron raced to her side.

"Hermione, are you alright?", he panicked.

"I'm- I'm just so- tired", said Hermione weakly. Ron lifted Hermione and held her close to him as he carried her upstairs to his childhood bedroom. He laid her gently on his old bed as he laid down beside her, propping her head up on his chest.

Hermione woke up a few hours later, still laid in Ron's arms as he played with her hair.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?", Ron asked soothingly.

"Thirsty", Hermione croaked. Ron pulled his wand out from his pocket and pointed it at a cup that sat on his bedside table.

"_Aguamenti_", he spoke clearly, passing the cup to Hermione. "I think you should have sat down when dad asked you to", he chuckled lightly as she drank the water.

"I had honestly had enough of sitting. I felt fine", she told him.

"That's perfectly normal. The book I've been reading says that its natural for a woman at your stage to feel fine one moment and faint the next", said Ron. Hermione smiled at him softly.

"I love you", she said, kissing him gently.

"What was that for?", he smirked.

"I'm so proud of you for reading those books. I just- Ooo", Hermione gasped.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?", Ron panicked, taking her hand tightly within his own. Hermione giggled.

"I'm fine", she told him.

"Then what is it?", he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I just felt the baby move", she smiled.

"What? You did?", Ron grinned. Hermione nodded happily before taking his hand and pressing it against her stomach for him to feel their baby kick. "Wow", Ron smiled in amazement, looking deep into her eyes as he felt their child move inside her. "That's- that's incredible", he told her before kissing her passionately. "I love you". Ron held her close by his side as he continued to play with her hair. "Hermione?".

"Mmm?", she replied happily.

"If we _do _have a boy. Can we name him Hugo?", he asked.

"_Hugo_? Why Hugo?", Hermione asked.

"Well, since I got into reading your baby books, I've been reading some of your other books too. I read in one that _Hugo _means 'intelligent' and- well- I just thought it'd be perfect considering you're his mum", he smiled down at her. Hermione smiled softly before reaching up and kissing Ron softly.

"Hugo sounds perfect", she told him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So as you may have noticed I've been skipping a few weeks in the story. I just reeeeeally want to get past the pregnancy and start putting my fresh ideas into action! I promise the next few chapters will be full of depth and detail though! :)**

Hermione was now thirty three weeks pregnant, and the last couple of weeks hadn't been easy. Her father still refused to speak to her, the amount of work she had to do at the Ministry had caused her to faint a few times and her bump had _doubled _in size. It had taken two solid weeks, but Ron had finally managed to convince her to take her maternity leave from the Ministry. Hermione hated it. Sitting at home all day. No work to do. It was a living nightmare. Ginny had stopped by for an hour or two everyday with James, feeling bored and lonely herself without Harry at home. He and Ron had been called out on another Auror mission away from home, which meant Ginny and Hermione were left alone for the entire week.

"Holy, Merlin! What was that?", Ginny gasped as something large hit the living room window.

"Probably Pigwidgeon again. That's the fourth time Ron's sent him in three days! I wish he wouldn't worry so much", Hermione sighed as she waddled towards the window to let Pig in.

"You know what he's like. I'm grateful that Harry's rather calm", Ginny chuckled as Hermione unrolled the parchment she had taken from Pig's leg, giving him a treat and ruffling his feathers.

**_Hermione._**

_**Sorry, love. Just wanted to check everything's okay. Again! I must be doing your head in! It's only because I care. It's still pretty boring out here. Harry and I thought we were on to some rogue Death Eaters last night but it turned out to be some dodgy blokes trying to sell some dragon eggs! Had to get in touch with Charlie about it. I'd much rather be at home with you. Four days to go! Hope you're okay.**_

_**Missing you and bump.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Ron xxxx**_

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she placed the piece of parchment down on the table, gently rubbing her large stomach.

"Well, not long to go now! Are you nervous?", Ginny asked.

"Nervous is an understatement!", Hermione told her, sitting back down as she sighed heavily.

"You'll be fine. It'll all be worth it in the end", Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back at her before taking a sip of her tea.

Later that night, Hermione tossed and turned in her large empty bed, hearing a loud banging noise over and over again in her mind. Her eyes snapped open, only to find that she wasn't imagining the noises. Someone was banging frantically on her front door. She got up out of bed as quickly as she could and made her way to the front door, putting on her dressing gown carelessly. Hermione opened the door to find Ginny, hunched over in, what could only be described as, pain as she panted heavily, young James standing a few feet away behind her looking terrified.

"Ginny! Ginny, what are you doing here? What's wrong?", Hermione panicked, rushing to Ginny's aid.

"Tr- tried flooing mum- mum and dad. Waters broke. About half an hou- about half an hour ago", she grunted in pain, hunching over even more. Hermione took a moment to think as her eyes met young James'.

"Right, okay. Ginny, I need you to come inside and sit on the sofa, okay?", she told her. Ginny nodded as she continued to pant, using Hermione to support herself as she was lead into the living room. As soon as Ginny hit the sofa, Hermione rushed back to James. She knelt down to his height, wiping away the tears that were leaving his eyes. "Now, sweetheart, you mustn't be scared, okay? Mummy's going to be alright, but your little brother's going to be here soon", she told him soothingly. James sniffed as his eyes darted the floor. "I need you to be very brave for your mummy, James. I want you to go into mine and Uncle Ron's bedroom and read some of Uncle Ron's Quidditch magazines, can you do that for me?", she asked. James nodded as he continued to sniff. Hermione lead him towards her bedroom and gestured for him to get under the duvet on her large double bed, tucking him in gently as she took one of Ron's Quidditch magazines from the book shelf above the bed.

"Is daddy going to be here soon?", he asked, still crying uncontrollably.

"Yes. Yes he will", Hermione smiled softly at him, kissing him hard on the forehead before turning to leave. "You come and get me if you need me, okay?", she told him, looking back. James nodded. Hermione smiled at him before returning to Ginny in the living room. Ginny had found herself on the floor, on all fours as she panted uncontrollably, rocking back and forth.

"If I ever have a third child- the next one better not be so **bloody **early!", Ginny attempted to joke.

"Right, I'm going to send Pig with a letter for Harry and try and floo your mum and dad again. How bad are the contractions?", Hermione asked.

"Are you _**seriously**_asking me that question!", Ginny as good as growled at her. Hermione rushed off to write a letter for Pig to take to Harry and Ron before attempting to floo Molly and Arthur. She had no luck with Molly and Arthur and Pig was taking too long. Hermione began to panic. She was in no fit state to drive Ginny to the hospital and there was no one else she could think to contact. Until her telephone in the corner of the living room caught her eye and suddenly, she knew exactly who to call. Hermione rushed over to the phone and began to dial frantically before putting the phone to her ear.

"Mum?", Hermione spoke.

"Hermione? It's 4:30 in the morning! Your waters haven't broke have they?", Her mother asked.

"No. Not mine. Ginny. Can you come over?", she asked.

"Oh. Oh! Of course!", her mother told her before hanging up. Hermione returned to Ginny on the floor, whilst running the palm of her hand up and down Ginny's back soothingly.

"My mum's coming, Ginny. I still couldn't get hold of your parents and Pig's on his way with a letter for Harry", she reassured her.

"James- is James okay?", Ginny panted.

"James is fine", she told her. All of a sudden, Jean Granger raced into the living room.

"Oh deary me!", she gasped as she joined Hermione by Ginny's side.

"Hullo, Mrs Granger", Ginny attempted to smile, before letting her forehead hit the floor as another contraction came.

"Hello, sweetheart. Now, do you think you can make it down to the car with Hermione and I?", Jean asked. Ginny nodded quickly, suddenly grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezing it tight. Hermione yelped in pain. "Right, lets get you up", Jean smiled reassuringly as she and Hermione began to help Ginny to her feet.

"James!", Hermione gasped. "James is in the bedroom. We'll have to bring him with us!", she told her mother.

"Alright. I'll get Ginny down to the car and you can go and get James, okay?", said Jean. Hermione nodded before rushing back into her bedroom to get James ready.

"Is mummy alright?", he asked. His eyes bloodshot red from the crying he had been doing.

"Yes she's fine, sweetheart, but we need to take her to the hospital. Did you have a coat with you?", Hermione asked. James shook his head slowly. Hermione spotted Ron's Weasley family jumper and put it on James making sure he was wrapped up warm before taking him to the car.

"Hello, James", Jean smiled at him softly. "Now, your Aunt Hermione's going to have to sit in the back seat with your mummy, are you going to sit in the passenger seat next to me like a brave boy?", she asked him. James nodded as he got into the front seat of the car. Hermione joined Ginny in the back. The short drive to the hospital felt like it lasted hours. Jean had decided to play the car stereo loudly so that it was hard for James to hear his mother crying in pain. Hermione's hand had begun to turn purple as Ginny squeezed it continuously.

"This isn't St. Mungo's!", Ginny cried as they pulled up outside an ordinary muggle hospital.

"I know, Ginny, but St. Mungo's is too far!", Hermione told her as she helped her out of the car. On entering the hospital, Hermione and Ginny immediately bumped into Jennifer.

"Hello, Hermione. What brings you here at this unearthly hour?", Jennifer asked.

"_**Are you bloody kidding me!**_", Ginny interrupted.

"This is my sister in-law, Ginny. She's thirty four weeks pregnant and her waters broke about an hour ago. Her husbands away with work and I couldn't get hold of her parents. I didn't know where else to bring her. The hospital she normally goes to is too far away!", Hermione explained, beginning to panic.

"Okay, don't worry", Jennifer told her, grabbing a nearby wheelchair. "Ginny, can you sit in this for me, love? We'll get you to a delivery room right away", she asked Ginny. Ginny took no convincing to sit in the wheelchair as she let herself fall into it. Jennifer began to push the wheelchair away as Jean turned to Hermione.

"Now, sweetheart. I'm going to go in with her for a while", she told her.

"Why cant I go?", Hermione asked.

"James doesn't know me all that well, Hermione. He'll want to be with someone he knows. And if that god awful owl of yours comes back with a message from Harry, I'd rather _you _be here than me", she shuddered at the thought of Pig sitting on her lap. Jean Granger had a strange dislike for owls. Hermione nodded as Jean left to be with Ginny. A small hand suddenly held on to her own and she looked down to see James smiling up at her. Hermione smiled back at him before leading him into a nearby waiting room.

"Are you excited?", Hermione asked him. James nodded happily.

"So, mummy was crying because of the baby?", James asked. Hermione nodded.

"But its perfectly normal. Nothing to worry about", she smiled.

"Will he get in trouble for making mummy hurt?", he continued to asks questions.

"Of course not", Hermione smiled, ruffling his hair as she kissed the top of his head. All of a sudden, Pig flew into the waiting room. Hermione shot up out of her seat to shut the door so no one would see him. Pig dropped the parchment on James' lap, before sitting in front of Hermione, expectantly. "I cant give you a treat. Not here. Go home", she told him. Pig ruffled his feathers at her angrily before Hermione opened a window for him to fly out of. She took the parchment from James and unrolled it quickly.

_**We're on our way.**_

_**Ron xxxx**_

Hermione sat down beside James as he leaned into her, soon falling sound asleep. Half an hour passed by before Harry and Ron burst into the waiting room, waking up James.

"Where is she?", Harry asked, fighting for his breath.

"Daddy!", James shot up, running towards Harry as fast as his legs could take him.

"Hey, buddy. Listen, I need you to stay with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron while I go and see mummy, alright?", he told him.

"Okay", James smiled. Harry kissed him hard on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you", Harry smiled before letting Hermione lead him to Ginny's room. Hermione returned to Ron and James in the waiting room with her mother as they all sat down to wait. James returned to his sleepy state as Hermione played with his hair.

"You can go home if you want, love. I can stay here", Ron told her, taking her hand within his own.

"I'm fine", Hermione smiled.

"Well, at least you know what's coming now, sweetheart", Jean chuckled.

"And I'm more terrified than ever!", Hermione told her in a hushed tone.

"You'll be fine, Hermione", Ron smiled, "Besides, I know I'll be by your side no matter what"

"And how do you know that for definite, exactly?", Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Turns out pregnant women _aren't _the only ones who can take maternity leave", he told her. "All this with Ginny freaked me out. I don't want to be away on some stupid mission whilst you're having our child! I want to be here. So, starting tomorrow, I'm on maternity leave too", he smiled. Hermione smiled back before kissing him softly.

"I love you so much, Ronald Weasley", she told him.


	23. Chapter 23

"_James_?", Harry woke James up the following morning. Hermione's eyes flickered open. She had fallen asleep leaning against Ron as young James had leaned against her and her mother had gone. James slowly opened his eyes as Harry ruffled his hair softly.

"Is mummy alright?", he croaked. Harry's smile beamed at him.

"Mummy's fine. Would you like to come and meet your baby brother?", he asked. James nodded happily as he took his father's hand, leaving Hermione's side. Hermione began to nudge Ron gently, waking him up.

"Ron?", she spoke soothingly.

"Mmm?", Ron replied, his eyes still shut.

"The baby's here", she told him. Ron's eyes snapped open.

"_What_? _Our_ baby?", he panicked, not realizing where he was. Hermione laughed.

"No!", she chuckled. "Ginny and Harry's"

"Oh. _Oh_!", Ron smiled. "Another nephew! I might as well change my name to _Uncle _Ron permanently", he laughed. Hermione stood up and took his hand as they followed Harry and James to Ginny's room. Ginny was sat up in the hospital bed, her hair as bushy as Hermione's like it had been four years ago when James had been brought into the world. Ginny cooed at a small blue bundle in her arms, James soon caught her attention as she smiled up at him.

"Come here", she smiled at him, inviting him to sit on the bed by her side. Harry lifted James up to sit on the bed by his mother. "_This_, is your little brother, Albus", she smiled.

"That's a beautiful name, Ginny", Hermione gave a watery smile as James stared in amazement at the small bundle in his mother's arms.

"Albus _Severus _Potter", Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione as he placed his hand softly upon his new born son's head.

"Perfect, mate", Ron grinned.

"I think he likes me, mummy", James interrupted happily. Ginny looked down at James to see that Albus had taken his finger and held it tightly in his tiny fist.

"Of course he likes you. You're going to be the best big brother in the world! Besides me", Ronwinked at him. Hermione chuckled as she walked closer towards Ginny. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She had thought _James _looked like a miniature Harry, but Albus really was his double. The only thing that _didn't_ remind her of Harry was his spotless forehead. "Can I have the first cuddle this time?", Ron grinned. Ginny chuckled as she passed Albus over to Ron. Ron looked down at his latest nephew and smiled as Albus began to slowly open his eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione", Ginny smiled, taking Hermione's hand in her own.

"What for?", Hermione asked.

"For last night. Or _this morning _rather. I had no idea where else to go and- and you and your mum were fantastic. Thank you", she smiled softly. Hermione bent down to give her a hug. She sat on the edge of Ginny's bed as she watched Ron cooing over little Albus. She couldn't help but sigh lovingly at the sight. "You're next", Ginny winked as she watched Hermione stare lovingly at Ron.

Three weeks passed and Hermione was becoming more and more nervous about giving birth. She replayed Ginny showing up at her front door in agony over and over again in her mind. It was hard to shake the thought. Being very large and thirty six weeks pregnant, Hermione had begun to find it hard to move around and Ron had insisted that she stay in bed. Hermione had decided that she wanted to motivate herself into doing something and had sneaked out of bed one morning whilst Ron slept. She waddled into the living room, supporting her back on the palm of her hand, whilst resting her other hand on her larger than life bump. She took one of her favourite books from her bookshelf and sat on the sofa as she began to read. Although she had only made a short journey to the living room, she felt accomplished.

"Hermione! What are you doing?", Ron panicked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm so fed up of staring at the same four walls!", she told him. "I just wanted to read a book".

"You could have read a book in bed! Why didn't you wake me?", he asked.

"I wanted to _actually _get up and do something!", she told him, growing more angry by the second. "I get that you're worried about me, Ron, and I appreciate it, I really do, but there's no need! Yes, I'm getting bigger and _yes_, I'm finding it harder to move around now but sitting on my arse all day isn't going to help, is it?", she huffed.

"_Arse _hmm? You must be getting _really _fed up if you're going to start cursing", Ron smirked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm just ready to be a mum now! I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of being fat!", she told him.

"We've got four more weeks left. It'll fly by, love", he tried to reassure her, placing his hand softly on her knee.

"That's another month, Ron!", she sighed heavily, literally burying her face in her book. Ron pulled her in to his side and kissed her on the top of her head, softly caressing her hair.

"Why don't we go and visit Harry and Ginny for the day?", he suggested suddenly.

"I thought I was _bed ridden_?", said Hermione.

"I know, but like you said, it cant be doing you any good stuck in here staring at the same four walls everyday, can it?", he smiled. Hermione smiled back at him before kissing him softly. "Why don't you go and get dressed and we'll go, okay?".

"Okay", she smiled. Using Ron's knee, she hoisted herself up off of the sofa and waddled into the bedroom to get out of her pyjamas. A few moments later, Hermione appeared in her newest maternity dress and some brown strapped sandals she had bought because of her ankles becoming so swollen. She and Ron made their way to Grimmauld Place. On arriving, she and Ron entered the house to the beautiful sound of Ginny singing softly.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_", Ginny smiled down, rocking Albus back and forth.

"Hey", Ron smiled.

"Oh, hello", Ginny smiled at them. "I had no idea you were there".

"I see you learnt some more of those nursery rhymes I told you about", Hermione smiled.

"And I see you've doubled in size since I last saw you!", Ginny chuckled. Hermione scowled at her before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Harry's just picking James up from George and Angelina's. He had a sleep over with Fred", Ginny smiled, placing Albus in his moses basket.

"I bet the three of them drove Angelina up the wall", said Ron.

"_The three of them_?", Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. Fred, James _and George_", Ron chuckled. A small _decoy detonator _made its way silently in to the living room before letting out a loud bang and releasing a cloud of black smoke.

"**James Sirius Potter!**", Ginny yelled as Albus began to cry. James peered into the living room with a guilty look on his face. "_Where _is your father?", she asked. Harry rushed into living room fighting for his breath.

"Merlin! You can run fast little man!", he panted.

"Sorry, mummy. It- it dropped out of my bag", James said innocently.

"What have I told you about taking things from Uncle George's shop?", Ginny asked.

"Not to", James replied sadly.

"Go upstairs", Ginny told him, as she picked up a screaming Albus. James wandered off sadly, upstairs. "I think he's feeling a little left out", Ginny sighed.

"_Left out_?", Hermione copied.

"Ever since Albus was born he's been doing things like this! Last week he thought it'd be fun to take Harry's wand and blow up half of the kitchen!", Ginny explained.

"He's probably just competing for your attention, Gin. You know what _I_ was like when _you_ were little", Ron told her.

"Yeah, and you were a bloody nightmare!", said Ginny as she sighed heavily. "Seriously you two, don't ever contemplate having another child!", she exaggerated.

"We're barely on child number one yet, thank you very much!", Hermione replied quickly.

"You don't want more children?", Ron cut in.

"We'll get to that bridge when we cross it, Ron", she told him. Harry took a seat beside Hermione as Ginny continued to shush a now restless Albus.

"So, how are you feeling, Hermione?", he asked as he sat down.

"Fed up", Hermione huffed.

"Not long now. It'll fly by", Harry smiled.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that but I feel like I've been pregnant for centuries!", Hermione huffed once more.

"How about we shine some light on the situation", Harry winked at Ron. Hermione gave a confused expression. "Have you told her yet?", he asked Ron.

"Told me what?", Hermione questioned. Ron took her hand within his as she smiled at her softly.

"Harry and Ginny have had Godric's Hollow rebuilt and they're going to be moving in next week", Ron smiled.

"Oh, Harry! That's fantastic news!", Hermione grinned, throwing her arms around Harry.

"But that's not all", Harry smirked. Hermione became confused once again.

"_We're _going to be moving in here", Ron continued, his soft smile turning into a grin.

"_What_?", Hermione spoke.

"Well, lets face it, love. A one bedroom flat isn't really ideal for a baby, is it?", he asked her, raising his eyebrow slyly.

"I suppose not", she admitted.

"The pair of them have been working on something for you, too", Ginny chipped in as she lay Albus in his moses basket for a second time. Hermione raised her eyebrow and before she could ask any questions she was being lead upstairs by Ron and Harry. The trio stood outside Sirius Black's old bedroom as they exchanged looks.

"Well?", said Hermione. Harry and Ron exchanged a smile before Ron took the knob of the door and swung the door open. The room had been completely transformed from when Hermione last saw it. The walls had been painted sky blue and puffy white clouds had been painted on it, along with a colourful rainbow and a bright yellow sun. Hermione gasped in awe of the room. "What is all this?", she asked in astonishment.

"Well, this is baby Weasley's first bedroom", Harry grinned as she continued to scan the room. There was a small wooden crib by the side of the wall. A bookshelf stood above it with a few books already there. Ron's childhood favourite _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _was amongst the small collection. In the far corner by the window stood an old wooden rocking chair with two throw pillows on it. One pillow was a burgundy red colour with the letter 'R' printed on it in yellow whilst the other was lilac with the letter 'H' printed on it in navy blue. Hermione couldn't help but cry. She was so overwhelmed by the sweet gesture.

"Ron. This is amazing", she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ron kissed her softly on her temple, gently massaging the small of her back with the palm of his hand. "I had no idea you two were so artistic. The walls look spectacular!", she told them.

"Actually, we got some help with the walls. Ron tried to draw a sun and it just looked like someone had flicked mustard at the wall", Harry chuckled as Ron punched him playfully in the arm.

"Then who helped?", Hermione asked.

"We asked Luna", Ron smiled.

"Oh wow. I'll have to thank her", Hermione smiled. "How is Luna and the twins? I haven't seen her in a while". Ron laughed. "What's so funny?", Hermione asked.

"Trust _you_ to go asking about Luna when I've just told you this is going to be our first child's first bedroom!", he chuckled. Hermione giggled along with him, playfully slapping his chest as she did so. "But, Luna's fine. And those twins of hers are a bloody handful!", he told her.

"Rolf was at work when we asked Luna if she'd mind helping us paint so she had to bring the twins with her. When she witnessed our _awful _drawing skills, we made a deal. If she painted the walls then we would look after the twins. A deal I will _never _agree to again!", Harry explained. Hermione chuckled at the pair of them as they relived their time with the Scamander twins.

"Well, I'm just grateful _we're _not having twins then!", Hermione laughed, resting her head against Ron's collar bone. Harry sneakily left the pair to enjoy their unborn child's future bedroom. Hermione had never been more happy in her entire life.


End file.
